


A secret world.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Blood and Gore, Crime, Death, Hidden truths, Investigation, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Romance, Secret Organizations, Sexual Content, Torture, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 40,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: A world full of secrets and blood. It isn't your normal secret life that you would expect it to be. As a life of romance and murder those a part of this secret world must over come some obstacles that their lives throw at them. After all they must do their best in their line of work to keep their job and their lives. But when the secret world comes to possibly be exposed and stopped with they prevail or will evil fall at the hands of the good?





	1. Prologue.

It’s been……. How many years has it been? 

I’m not sure….. I’ve…… I’ve lost count over time…….

But I can still remember the day I was recruited….. Quite clearly…….. To this….. This…. GLORIOUS new life!

Yes…… The excitement still flows deep inside of me each and every day that I live within this life. 

My true profession….. One of my darkest secrets unreachable to the outside world. 

Yes. It truly is a glorious life. 

But I don’t have time. 

It’s time to get back to work. 

Time to return to my beloved life.

………

And of course my beloved.


	2. Chapter one.

Near blinks as he awakens as the morning suns rays land on his eyes. He rolls over. “I forgot to close the curtains.” He mumbles to himself. 

A knock comes to his door. 

“It’s time to get up.” 

Near sighs softly. “Ok I’m getting up.” He sits up and throws the covers off of his body. He gets off the bed and heads over to the darkly colored dresser to change into a clean pair of clothes for the day. He slips his button up white shirt on like a jacket then he looks down as he buttons it up. “I have a feeling that today is going to be a good day.” He says to himself as he finishes buttoning up his shirt. He turns and leaves his room heading down the hall to the main room. 

Mello turns as he hears Near’s soft footsteps. “Morning.” 

“Morning.” Near greets back stopping right behind Mello as the other is turned towards him. 

“How are you feeling?” Mello asks. 

“I’m feeling alright.” Near responds. “Nothing hurts.”

“That’s good.” Mello nods. “Well I’ll get the mail.” He heads to the direction of the front door. 

“Ok sounds good.” Near heads away to one of the couches in the living room. He sits down and raises a hand to twirl a strand of hair. 

Mello comes into the living room sorting through the mail. “Hmm.” He hums as he looks at the envelopes of the mail. “Nothing much here.” He then pauses on one. “Spoke too soon. We got IMPORTANT mail.” He sets the rest on the coffee table and looks to see Near twirling his hair. “What do you think it’s this time?” 

“Who knows just open it.” Near tells Mello. 

Mello shifts the envelope with the letter and opens it only to pull out the letter inside. He drops the envelope in order to open the folded letter. “Let’s see here……” He begins reading the letter. “Well……” He begins. “According to this we have another job.”

Near stops twirling his hair and lowers his hand. “Well we should get to work then.”

“I know.” Mello says. “I know.” He looks to Near and smiles. “I know we can get the job done.” 

Near smiles as well and nods. He gets up and heads over to Mello. “Yes.” He agrees. 

The two head on their way first to their rooms to grab their stuff that they need before meeting in the hall. 

“Ready?” Mello asks. 

Near nods in response. “Yes. I am ready.” 

“Then let’s go.” Mello takes the lead as they leave their house heading out to follow the letter that gave them a job to do. 

They walk along through the streets as people don’t really notice them as they continue on their way casually. 

This goes on until they reach the house that they were sent to. 

They stop and look to it as if sizing it. 

“Here we are. The location.” Mello says. 

“Let’s get this done with.” Near moves forward heading towards the door. 

Mello follows not far behind as they walk up the front steps of concreate to get to the front door. 

Near pauses to allow Mello to get to beside him. He then raises a hand and knocks on the door. 

They wait to see if anyone will answer the door as Near lowers his hand to his side. 

After a few moments someone finally answers. 

“What do you want?” The male says rudely. He looks to be in some kind of gang. 

“We are here on business.” Mello says. 

“You fuckers selling stuff?” The male growls. “Well guess what! I don’t want your fucking shit!” He leans close to Mello trying to intimidate him.

Mello stares back as if this guy is an idiot. “We aren’t here to sell you stuff.” He says. 

“Then what do you little pieces of shit want?” The man growls. “I happen to be very busy.” 

“Well for starters you can stop calling us names.” Mello growls in warning. 

The man snarls. 

“And next we are here for something very important.” Mello continues and reaches to a pocket. “So you will let us in or we will make you let us in.” 

The man laughs. “You little fuckers think that I am just going to let you in?” He laughs harder. 

Mello pulls out a gun and aims it at the man who stops laughing to look when he hears the click of a gun. “Let us in.” He commands. 

The man chuckles then reaches for something….. Only for him to start desperately searching himself. “Where is it? Where is it?”

“Looking for this?” Near holds up the mans gun holding it with one finger in the loop that holds the trigger. He then tosses it to Mello who catches it. 

The man clenches his teeth. “Fine you can come in.” He backs up and the two move inside. 

“Good boy.” Mello says as Near slams the door closed behind them. “Now we can get to why we are here.”

The man in the room turns to them as they enter.

Near moves to a stereo turning it on and blasting it only loud enough to make sure that the guy outside won’t hear or won’t listen if he assumes it’s business that he doesn’t need to hear. He then pulls out a rectangular looking butchers knife with a black handle. He had been hiding it in a pocket he upgraded by hand on all of his pants to hold the knife so others don’t know it’s there till he pulls it out. 

Mello keeps his gun in the front of his pants, right where his jacket that he wears when they are out can cover it even though he doesn’t like to zip up his jacket, when he isn’t using it when he needs to carry it somewhere. 

“This is goodbye.” Mello aims then fires at the man in the room hitting his shoulder. 

The man screeches then is about to attack with his fists if he must but then Near dashes in at fast speeds and slams his knife into the mans side. 

The man yells out in pain. 

“Say goodbye.” Mello shoots again this time in the heart. 

The man gasps spitting up blood then falls backwards now dead. 

Near goes over to Mello’s side now that this is done. 

Mello uncovers a secret button on the bottom of his gun and pushes it that makes the bullets fired explode within the victim thus making it untraceable to his gun. He closes the secret button with the cover to make it look like a regular gun. “Our work here is done.” He turns.

“Almost.” Near heads to the kitchen grabbing a rag then he moves around cleaning any finger prints. 

Mello is handed the rag and he cleans the gun they took for finger prints then makes the bullets in it appear used as he carefully takes them apart before using the rag he puts it in the guys hand like the man shot himself. “Let’s go.” He turns taking the rag with him.

Near follows as he is tossed the rag to clean his knife with.

Before they leave they put their weapons away and Near hides the rag within his hand as they walk away from the house not acting suspicious in order to not alert anyone. 

As they pass by a garbage can a safe distance from the house Near puts the rag in it as he walks past it. 

The two head home. 

Another job well done. 

“Maybe we should have some food when we get back?” Mello suggests. 

“That sounds nice.” Near agrees.


	3. Chapter two.

Now home with Mello’s jacket hanging on the small coat rack by the front door the two head to the kitchen not bothering to put their weapons away right now. 

Near heads to the fridge opening it to see what they have. 

“Don’t we have some meat in the freezer?” Mello questions. 

Near turns to him. “I believe so.” He says and closes the fridge door. 

“I’ll get it.” Mello heads off to where they keep their freezer in the same room as their washer and dryer. 

Near turns to the stove. “Hm. Depending on what meat Mello brings up we can have stew, maybe some chicken with a crispy shell….” He mumbles to himself in thought. He does do most of the cooking for the two after all. 

Mello comes up with some meat and the two end up eating some stew that Near made. He hums in appreciation. “I don’t know how you do it but your cooking is amazing.”

Near smiles at the compliment. “Thank you.” He thanks the other. “I’m glad you like it.”

Mello smiles at the other. “Oh you silly. Of course I’m going to like it. You made it after all. You are the best cook ever.”

Near smiles a little more. “Mello is very sweet.” 

“Well so are you.” Mello responds. 

The two continue eating and between them the stew is just enough to satisfy them both. 

Near starts washing the dishes but Mello comes up to beside him. 

“It’s ok. I’ve got this.” Mello tells Near. 

“I am capable Mello.” Near assures him. 

Mello looks a little worried but says nothing as the two work together to clean and dry the dishes only to put them away. 

They put their weapons on the counter for now not feeling like going to their own rooms to put them away at the moment. 

“I’m going to go have my daily shower.” Near says and heads out of the kitchen. 

“Ok.” Mello says as he watches Near leave. 

Near heads into the bathroom and stops to turn to the mirror. He looks down almost sadly as he lifts up his shirt. He hesitantly looks back to the mirror. He raises a hand to slightly trace the scar trailing along his chest to his stomach as it still looks stitched though that’s how it’s gonna be forever. He looks down as he remembers how he got it then completely pulls off his shirt to get ready to bathe. 

………………………………………..

Mello is munching on his chocolate bar chilling in the living room flipping through a book as Near showers. He hums in slight thought. “Isn’t valentines day coming up?” He wonders to himself. He lowers the book and looks to a calendar on the wall. “Yup it is.” He then looks thoughtful. “What can I do this year?” He puts the book down and finishes off his chocolate bar. “I should start planning. Better late than never.” He gets up and moves away from the living room throwing the chocolate bar wrapper into the small trash bin by the computer. 

The book he was reading is left forgotten on the coffee table. 

…………………………………………

Light comes into the living room of his and L’s place. 

L is currently working on a laptop and has a few cupcakes beside the laptop on the coffee table.

Light smiles then heads into the kitchen feeling hungry himself. He walks up to the fridge opening it to see what’s to eat. He glosses over the food there since they need to be cooked but he doesn’t want to cook anything right now. His eyes finally settle on something that isn’t being saved for L or needs to be cooked. 

The apples.

He grabs an apple then turns away from the fridge shutting the door behind himself. He tosses the apple from one hand to another then lowers his hands to his side still holding the apple and heads back to the living room.

L is looking up with a finger resting on his bottom lip as if knowing Light is going to come back to the living room. “It appears that everything is working out smoothly.” He says.

“That’s good.” Light says then takes a bite out of the apple.

“Hopefully the good work continues.” L turns back to the laptop only to move his hand from his lips to grab one of the cupcakes. “If it continues this way the work today should be done fast. Then we can put all of it to rest and move on to the next.” 

Light hums in agreement as he chews the bite of the apple he took. 

L begins eating the cupcake he grabbed. 

Light swallows what’s in his mouth then he moves towards where L is sitting only to settle down beside him. He looks to the laptops screen. “Hm. Only three killed?” 

“As far as we know.” L responds. 

Light hums then takes another bite out of the apple in his hand. 

L finishes the cupcake then begins typing on the laptop. 

……………………………………….

Matt sighs softly in boredom and stares at his laptop’s screen.

“Why the long face?” Linda asks walking into the room. 

“A lot of work.” Matt mumbles. “That’s all it is.”

Linda sighs with a slight shake of her head. “You know that I know better than that.” She says a little sternly. “What’s really wrong?”

Matt’s eyes, that are covered by his goggles, flicker up to look to Linda before sighing and looking away. “Today…… Is the day….”

Linda blinks. “Which one?” She asks moving to sit beside Matt on the carpet as Matt is sitting there facing the coffee table where he has the laptop on. 

Matt closes his eyes. “The day that…..” 

Linda’s look turns sympathetic. “Oh. It’s that day.”

Matt nods. 

Linda wraps her arms around him. “Oh don’t be so down.” She hushes. “What happened is what happened. It was fate.” 

“I know.” Matt mummers. “But it doesn’t mean that it makes it any easier.” 

Linda sighs. “Seriously. You know everything turned out fine in the end.” She tells him. “So don’t feel so down. It’s a part of the past.”

“But it’s a part of how I got where I am now.” Matt adds not looking at Linda. “It’s impossible to forget.”

Linda huffs. “It’s only impossible if you make it impossible.” 

Matt only sighs in response as he closes his eyes.


	4. Chapter three.

Near finishes his shower and turns off the water. He opens the shower curtain and steps out of the shower and walks past the toilet that is beside the bathroom sink. 

There on the counter of the bathroom sink is where Near put his clothes and a towel to dry with. 

He turns to face the sink then looks up to the now foggy mirror. He looks away and picks up the towel to begin drying himself off before tossing it into the bathroom hamper. He then gets dressed only to leave the bathroom after. He and Mello almost run into each other but stop in time. 

“Feel a little better?” Mello asks.

“Yes.” Near confirms. 

“Good.” Mello smiles and wraps an arm around Near’s waist pulling him close. He slips his other hand up Near’s shirt trailing the tips of his pointer and middle finger along each side of Near’s scar trailing it downwards as he enjoys Near’s soft skin like usual. “I love you.” 

Near gently nuzzles Mello’s cheek. “You have no idea how much you mean to me.” He says.

Mello grins at those words. “Same to you.” He responds. 

Near turns his head along with Mello as both of them close their eyes to seal their lips together in a kiss full of love. 

Mello’s one hand explores under the front of Near’s shirt while his other arm is still wrapped around Near’s waist keeping him close to him. 

Near breaks the kiss enough that their lips are still brushing against each other. “Please Mello.” 

Mello shifts and scoops Near up into his arms bridal style. He carries Near into his room. He lays Near down on his bed climbing over top of him. He brings their lips together again this time deepening the kiss to tongue. He wins dominance in the kiss and explores the other’s mouth causing them both to let out soft moans. 

Near raises his hands to rest on Mello’s shoulder by the part that connects his shoulders to his neck as they continue to kiss. 

Mello’s hands move down with one trailing along Near’s neck down to the open part of his shirt as there is two buttons undone. He hooks a finger and tugs on Nears shirt before his hands get to work unbuttoning it. 

Near allows him and moves, breaking the kiss, to allow Mello to get the shirt off of him. 

Mello grins down at Near before thrusting his hips forward to grind his excited member against Near’s own both of which are still covered by their pants. 

Both of them moan together then Mello begins dry humping against Near. 

“You’re mine.” Mello growls in possessiveness then bites down onto Near’s neck to leave his mark of claim there. 

Near moans leaning his head back to let Mello access more of his neck. “Ah yes. I’m yours. I’m yours!” 

Mello licks the mark he left on Near’s neck. “We are each others.” He mummers before kissing down Near’s neck heading towards Near’s chest as his hands get busy finishing the job of getting Near naked. He discards Near’s pants and boxers on the floor along with his shirt then raises to look down to Nears scar. He raises a hand and puts a gentle hand on the middle of the scar. 

Near brings one of his hands up and strokes Mello’s cheek which makes Mello look to him. He smiles gently. “It’s ok.” 

Mello nods then leans down and makes a trail of kisses along the scar making Near gasp in pleasure. 

Near’s hands move to unzip Mello’s vest then with Mello’s help the vest is thrown to the floor to join Near’s clothes. His hands trail along Mello’s chest and stomach. 

Mello softly moans at this. “Oh baby. I can’t take it anymore.” He says with his breath ghosting over Near’s stomach. 

“Then take me.” Near says. 

Mello moves back up and grins. “Gladly.” He undoes his pants then tosses them off to the floor along with his boxers once he gets them off. 

“Please Mello.” Near whimpers in need. “I need you. Now.” 

Mello gently kisses Near’s lips. “As you wish.” He then thrusts into Near’s entrance. 

Near tilts his head back with a moan of pain as Mello’s erection enters him. 

Mello keeps going until he is fully buried within Near. He can’t help but moan at Near’s tightness that is so pleasurable. He pauses there and looks at Nears face as Near pants. “Tell me when I can move.” He mummers lovingly. 

Near nods and he relaxes to get rid of the pain so it may be replaced with only pleasure instead. He moans as the pleasure consumes his body like a shock wave almost making him shiver at the feeling. “Mm. Move.” 

Mello lets out a husky breath then he pulls out till it’s just the tip inside before thrusting back in. 

This time Near flings his head back with a scream of pleasure. 

Mello continues his thrusts as he lets out a low moan of pleasure as Near keeps moaning every time he is thrusted into. 

“More.” Near moans. “Ah!” 

Mello moans and can’t help but pick up the pace. 

Near raises his arms to wrap around Mello’s neck pulling him closer. “Ah. Mello!”

Mello feels a shiver pass through him as Near calls out his name then he nuzzles Nears neck only to turn his head to slightly look to Near’s face with half open eyes without lifting his head from its current position and as a response to Near calling his name he picks up the pace.

The bed has started to squeak and creak with every thrust and twist as Mello pounds Near into the bed. 

Near practically screams in pleasure as his mind is nothing but fog with pleasure. 

Mello feels like he is out of control as he continues to pound into Near. 

“Ah! Yes! So good!” Near moans. “Mm. I’m….” He lets out a loud moan as Mello strikes his prostate. “I’m close!” He almost screams. 

“Me too.” Mello moans huskily. “Mm. Near it’s so tight inside of you. So tight and warm.” He moans into Near’s ear as he nuzzles. “It’s so good. You’re so good to me.” 

Near lets out his own husky moan at Mello’s words. 

Mello slams a very hard thrust into Near’s prostate brining Near even closer to cumming. “I love you.” He mummers huskily after licking the shell of Near’s ear then after speaking he bites down on Near’s ear lobe. 

That does it. 

Near flings his head back with a scream of pleasure. “MELLO!!!!!!” He cums all over their chests and stomachs. 

Mello moans releasing Near’s ear lobe as Near tightens around his member. “Near!” He pushes in as far as he can and cums inside of Near murmuring the others name as he cums. 

The two now lay there panting as they try to catch their breaths. 

Mello pulls out and gets up to grab a face cloth cleaning them before throwing it in the hamper then crawls back into bed beside Near. “I’m glad the organization didn’t give us a lot of work today.” 

Near hums softly in response as he drifts off to sleep snuggled against Mello who wraps his arms around the youngers waist. 

Mello smiles and kisses Near’s forehead. “Sleep well my little angel.” He mummers against Near’s forehead. He pulls away and glances down to what he can see of the scar while keeping Near close as the other sleeps. He shifts one hand from Near’s waist to put his hand over the part of the scar he can see. “I’ll never be able to forget.” He mummers to himself as he remembers what happened on this very day years ago.


	5. Chapter four.

Mello’s P.O.V 

It’s a lovely day and I decide to go for a walk. 

Today I felt like something different and I headed along the outskirts of town only to stop when I see a clearing through the trees. 

I head towards it and as soon as I enter the clearing that is like some kind of ring surrounded by trees that have gaps big enough for someone to slip through between any of the trees I notice something out of place. 

Laying there on the ground on his back…… Is Near……… His stomach and chest cut open in one slice, his eyes closed, one hand laying on the ground slightly raised with his knife loosely resting against his hand with the blade having some blood on it along with the blood on Near as well as around the scene and I don’t really see movement.

Most of the blood is on him….. So much of it…. So much blood lost……

I move closer and fall to my knees. “Near…..” I reach forward and hover my hand over Near’s body just beside the wound. I make a decision right there and then. 

It might not work but I have to try. 

I grab his knife then put it into his pants pocket knowing he made one of the pockets to hold the knife. I then pick him up bridal style and rush him to my place. 

Luckily I knew directions to go through where practically no one goes while making it in good time. 

I make it home and I take him downstairs only to lay him on the metal table I have down there. I take the knife and put it on the desk that holds my stuff for when I feel like doing something different or I need to use them. I strip Near of his shirt tossing it to the ground. I go back to the desk and pick up a needle with black thick thread from a drawer. 

It’ll give him a forever stitched up scar look but it’s the best that I have. 

I go back to the table I have Near on and I get to work stitching up the wound after checking it to make sure that it’s good to stitch up. I finish and my hands are now bloody but I don’t care. I go back to the desk and put the needle along with the cut end of the thread that is still attached to the needle onto the desk by Near’s knife. I turn back to him then I turn away and go to grab a bag of blood I have in one of my fridges. I bring it back and grab the tubes from the desk only to hook Near up in hopes to save him. I hook the blood bag on a small hook just above that I placed there feeling I might want to use it one day. I let the blood flow into him as I watch. I guess it’s good that I happen to know his blood type from overhearing it when we were new to the organization. I think about all of the time since that moment spent being a part of the organization. 

Before I know it the blood is done going inside of him. 

I unhook him from the blood, take the blood bag down and put it on the desk. 

Now all I need to do is wait to see if it worked. 

I begin cleaning and putting the tube and now empty bag that held the blood away then just before I can grab the needle I had left on the desk I hear a soft groan. I turn to look to Near then I head over to him putting my hands on the cool metal of the metal operation like table and I lean over him to look into his eyes that are still closed in worry that maybe I only sort of helped him and that he isn’t actually going to survive. 

He slowly blinks his eyes open then blinks a few times before looking to me. 

I smile in relief seeing that my efforts were not in vain. I have let him live through whatever happened. 

Present day……..

Since then Near moved into my place especially as I have a spare bedroom and after I saved him we became closer than before when because of the organization recruiting us both in which I learned to no longer hate him though the old hate began disappearing after joining the organization just slowly until I saved him. 

He explained what had happened what got him into that state after he rested some more after I cleaned his skin of blood. 

Even though we are together we don’t always sleep in the same bed. 

Because we can only sleep in the same bed if we cuddle but if one of us goes to bed later than the other there’s the risk of waking the other up and that also goes for when we wake up. 

We sleep in our own rooms if we aren’t going to go to bed at the same time just to let the other sleep without risking waking the other up.

This makes when we share a bed even more special to us so we don’t really mind.

My eyes are starting to slip closed as sleep is coming closer. I let my eyes close and I am taken away into the land of dreams. 

No one’s P.O.V.

Light had stepped out for a bit to get some work done and now it is night time as he returns home. He takes off his shoes and heads up the stairs. He decides to head to the living room guessing that L is still there on his laptop or watching the news. He finds L passed out for the first time in weeks with his head resting on the coffee table on one side of the laptop that’s still open and on the other side of the laptop is a plate with a half-eaten cake on it that has a fork sticking out of it. He smiles and chuckles. “It’s about time you got some rest.” He goes over closing the laptop then moving around the coffee table to pick L up and carry him off to the bed that usually Light sleeps in but is meant to be shared by the both of them.

Once L is tucked in Light heads back to the living room. 

Light picks up the plate and carries it into the kitchen. He removes the fork tossing it into the sink then opens the fridge door only to stick the plate with the cake on it into the fridge on one of the shelves making sure it won’t fall. He then shuts the fridge door straightening since he had to slightly bend over to put the cake into the fridge. He lets go of the fridges door handle and stretches closing his eyes as he does so only to relax with a yawn. “It’s about time I get some rest myself.” He heads back to the bedroom and enters only to close the door behind himself. He heads over to the bed crawling into it and settles down beside L laying on his stomach, L laying on his back, as they both have their heads turned to look to each other. He smiles sleepily then his eyes droop closed as he lets himself fall into the land of dreams alongside of L.


	6. Chapter five.

Matt heads out in the late morning of the next day. “Got work to do.” He mumbles to himself as he shuts the front door behind himself. He heads out stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walks. 

The air slightly stinks of gasoline just like every day since they are in a city and there is a light breeze that almost feels calming to Matt as he walks along the sidewalk to get to his destination.

His path to his destination takes him along some areas that have the chance of having something interesting so he looks to what people are doing around him. He passes by a man who looks down in the dumps talking to a generally pretty lady. 

“Oh come on bitch! I’m all broken up over here!” The man slightly snaps at the lady. “I can’t work! You don’t even give me enough in return for all I do for you bitch! Maybe if I had a little more from you I might be not so broken up to work!” 

Matt continues on his way, the organization that’s his source of income would get angry if he made any trouble outside of any jobs he is given, as he walks away from the two. He turns to his left as he passes by one alley only to see a biker gang moving in on a lady who looks like a slut most likely hitting on her. He turns back to where he is going as the building now blocks his vision from the alley. His footsteps almost sound heavy with the silence he feels encased in almost as if despite the city noise around him he has a bubble of silence around him as he isn’t speaking or playing a game. He of course can still hear the noise around him though some of it like the cars have become blurred to his ears. 

Deciding that there is no time to waste he turns his head to the left again to watch for what he is looking for then it appears. 

He is half way to his destination and as a short cut he turns to go through an alley way. He walks along through the alley that is dimly lit compared to outside of the alley way. 

“Matt.” A voice speaks from behind Matt making him stop in the spot where the entrance to the alley is almost like a distant door that still can be seen but looks small thanks to the distance. 

Matt turns around. “What can I do for you? Leader.” 

Leader stays standing tall. “I will send out another to do the job you are heading to do today.” 

Matt listens to Leader. 

“I have an even more important mission for you today.” Leader explains. 

Matt slightly raises an eyebrow in curiosity. “And what is it?” 

Leader smirks. “Oh I think you will enjoy this one.” 

Matt slightly lowers his head in slight impatience to hear what this job is but doesn’t voice it as he waits for Leader to tell him this mission. 

………………………………………………….

A man is humming as he types away on the computer. “Hm. Hm. Hm.” He hums. “Such interesting information.” He keeps typing away as he continues to hum to himself. 

Then suddenly his screen goes to static. 

“What the?” The man looks confused only for the screen to change to black. 

Then suddenly some green writing like someone typing appears across his screen. 

You messed with the wrong group. Prepare to die.

The man’s eyes widen. “W-What? A virus I had to constantly battle and now this….. Is this the virus? What is going on?” 

“That is simple.” A hushed voice speaks from behind him. 

Before the man can turn a hand comes around from behind to cover his mouth. 

“You should have never found a way into the organizations computer.” The voice mummers in the mans ear. “You were lucky to get past the virus even as it kept leaking into your computer while as well as after you tried to fight it for almost an hour. The virus is the top notch and it will consume your computer so it and any information from it will be completely useless.” 

The man tries to move his head but the hand over his mouth slightly painfully grips him enough to not let him look to who it is. 

“As the message I made appear on your screen said. Prepare to die.” The owner of the voice then he slams a taser into the mans side.

The man flings his head back with a scream of pain as he is electrocuted and his body starts to quiver in response to the electrocution until his dead body falls limp as his soul leaves it glad that the torment is finally over even if it means he is now dead. 

….

Matt releases the on button which stops the electricity of the completely handmade made from scratch taser to stop in the way to keep it from hurting anyone else until the button is pushed, as he stares at the body slumped in the chair. He made the taser about the size of a digital camera and even made it refilled with power by plugging it in to make sure he doesn’t need to spend a lot of money on refills. He puts the taser into his pocket only to turn to the computer screen of the computer. 

The screen is completely black and it starts to over heat until there is some sparks from a small explosion on the back of the computer screen only for a small bit of smoke that seems to disappear into the air comes from where the small explosion happened. 

Matt looks down as he raises one arm to look to his watch that is actually just a small gadget he made put around his wrist with a watch strap but it can also be disguised as a watch as he made sure to add a watch, that appears as well disappears by cutting in half moving up and down over the screen, that looks like a regular watch with hands and all but it’s actually a digital image to hide the gadget. 

It’s something he made himself that allows him to hack into mainly someone’s computer when he doesn’t have one of his own computers on him or is at one of them. 

He clicks the button that makes the two halves slide together then a digital image of an actual watch appears. He lowers his hands to his sides. “Game over.” He then turns and walks away leaving the house being careful to not leave any fingerprints behind as he leaves.


	7. Chapter six.

L steps out of the bathroom as he just finished his shower. He turns and heads to the living room only to find the laptop still on the coffee table. He goes to it finding it has low battery and is about to die but nothing has been changed or touched. He quickly saves everything since the cord is back in the bedroom. He then gets a notification of a message. He blinks then opens it and reads it quickly since his laptop is about to die as the message is a little long. He finishes it then types a small few worded answer before shutting off the laptop just before it automatically shuts itself off. He closes it then picks it up as he stands and heads off to the bedroom. 

Light is still in the bedroom as he is sitting on the bed, back against the head board and a book open in his hands letting him read it.

L moves to the nightstand opening it to grab the laptops charger. He plugs the one end of the charger into the socket that is on the wall, the one just below the one occupied by the plug in for the alarm clock, only to move to plug the other end into the laptop so in the end the laptop is now laying on the nightstand in front of the alarm clock charging. 

Light looks away from his book turning to L who raises from bending over to plug the laptop in. He reads L’s face that only those who know him very well can read. “What is it this time?” He asks the other. 

L turns to him raising a hand to bite on the almost non-existent nail on his thumb. “It seems we were given a job that was moved from someone else since that other person couldn’t complete it.” 

“Damn.” Light curses remembering the page he is on as he slams the book closed. “Probably another case of someone not being able to get the job done right. So they hand it to us.”

“Yes but if they are really handing us jobs for that reason then it shows that we are trusted to complete the job sent to us to complete.” L points out releasing his grip on the nail. 

Light hums in slight thought. “I guess so.” He hums in agreement. “But I wish they would just let us focus on our job that doesn’t involve doing this kind of thing.” 

“This is how they are though. Now get dressed. It’s another day of work.” L says then turns and leaves the room. 

“Alright.” Light tosses the book down onto the bed then he shifts so his legs are dangling over the side of the bed. He gets to his feet only to head to his dresser to grab a clean shirt in which after he will head to the closet to get a clean pair of pants. 

Yes it’s another day of work for sure and as soon as Light is changed into a clean pair of clothes it is time to get to work. 

Light joins L in the living room where L is standing waiting while eating a cookie. 

The two head on out to head to the scene of where they need to go to. Their hands join together as they intertwine their fingers and keep walking along on their way. 

………………………………………..

Matt arrives home after his mission. He heads towards his room as he doesn’t hear anything inside the house or smell any paint so he is guessing that Linda must be out at the moment. He wonders if Linda is busy currently with a job or if maybe she went out shopping. He shrugs it off and walks into his room. He looks longingly to his TV and gaming system but he groans tiredly, he didn’t sleep well last night, as he knows he has more work he needs to do before he can even touch the gaming system. He uses every last drop of his will to turn away and he heads over to his laptop that is sitting on his bed. He opens it up and begins typing away needing to locate some other people for Leader.

The only sound in the house is the clicking of the keys as Matt continues working. 

Matt sighs softly as he works. His short attention span is making him curse it as he is struggling to focus on the important task at hand. “Come on. If I can get this done I can play some games.” He continues to type away as he forces his focus on the screen to keep working. “Come on…… Come on……….” He furiously types trying to pick up the pace to get it all done faster. He clenches his teeth as he continues to force himself to keep working. His typing remains quick as he does his best to block out everything except for his task as he finds it getting harder and harder to stay focused. 

This job is very important and Leader will be very angry if he doesn’t get it done. 

Meaning he needs to get this done before tonight and he knows he will not be able to get it done in time if he takes even a small break to play video games as he will lose track of time if he even tries to take a small break. 

And Leader is not someone you want to make angry cause if you do then you had better be really really really good hiding possibly even the best and pray that Leader doesn’t find you. 

Matt swallows harshly and shivers in fear at the very thought. “Must….. Get…….. This…… Done.” He mummers to himself not stopping or slowing in his furious typing. 

This goes on for about an hour until……

“Finally!” Matt throws his hands into the air in victory as he completes his task. “It’s done.” He then brings his hands down to type away sending all the information he has gathered to Leader before closing his laptop. He practically leaps for his video game console like a starving man leaping for food. He starts up a game and at the loading screen he smells something cooking in the air. “Hm. When did Linda get back?” He wonders out loud to himself. He then shrugs. “Oh well. Hopefully she will make something good to eat.” He then blushes in embarrassment as he remembers that the last time he himself tried to cook it was so burnt that it was like eating what he believe what eating charcoal would be like. He ended up throwing it out and Linda forbade him from actually cooking anything. 

Leaving it up to her to take care of the food cooking instead. 

Matt turns back to his game and begins playing feeling relieved and relaxed to be playing his games once more. 

…………………………………………

Near is standing in his room shirtless as he slept that way but he has put on a clean pair of pants and underwear. He looks down as if lost in thought.


	8. Chapter seven.

Near’s P.O.V.

I am walking along as I head to where Leader wants to meet me. I pause and blink as I see Matt heading in the same direction. “Hey Matt.” I speak and he stops to turn to me. 

“Hey Near.” He greets. “Leader call you to the clearing as well?”

I nod. “That’s right.”

“Hm.” Matt looks thoughtful. “Wonder what Leader wants.” 

I begin walking again this time moving in front of him and glancing back to him. “We won’t find out if we just hang around here.” I then turn to face where I am going and I keep walking. 

Matt follows as we head to the clearing. 

We slip between two trees and stand a little apart but in line to be side by side as we face Leader. We respectfully wait for Leader to speak. 

“It’s good you two made it.” Leader says. “I have good news for you two.” 

Me and Matt blink at this news but we wait for Leader to continue. 

“A promotion.” Leader says but continues before either of us can even get excited about this since it is not easy in any way to get a promotion in the organization as it gets harder and harder to get promotions with each promotion you get. “With a price. Only one can get it.” 

Me and Matt glance to each other then turn back to Leader. 

I have a bad feeling about this.

“You must fight.” Leader tells us. “If one of you kills the other then the winner will get the promotion. If you refuse both of you will die.”

I slightly glance to Matt.

He looks horrified though I don’t blame him since we’ve become friends while being in the organization so he doesn’t want to kill a friend. 

I turn away and know what must be done. I take my knife out of my pocket. I can feel Matt’s gaze on me.

“N-Near?” He stutters as I raise my knife with a determined look. 

This must be done. 

Only one of us can leave this clearing alive.

So I do the only thing I can think of.

SLICE! 

Present day………..

There was so much red…….. So much blood…….. 

I can remember catching a glimpse of Matt’s wide eyed horrified look just before I black out. 

Then when I blink awake I find myself looking at Mello’s face peering down at me. 

That day……. The day Matt got the promotion and the day that Mello saved me…… I will never forget it……. I doubt Mello and probably Matt won’t forget that day either. 

Mello let me move in to his place and we’ve become very close ever since that day. 

I grab a clean shirt and pull it on. 

It’s time to face the day. 

No one’s P.O.V. 

Mello is on the computer browsing some valentine’s day ideas with it coming up. He huffs slightly as he continues searching for the perfect idea to go with. He growls in frustration as nothing sounds perfect so he shuts all the browsers before putting the computer into sleep mode. He gets up and walks away from the computer. “Damn it. I need to figure out something.” He mummers to himself. He raises his head once he reaches where the bedrooms are only to see Near walking towards him. “Hey.” He greets.

“Hey.” Near greets back stopping just in front of Mello. 

“How are feeling?” Mello asks.

“Alright.” Near responds with a smile that is contagious to Mello as he too smiles. 

Mello nods. “That’s good.” He moves in close and slinks his arm around Near’s shoulders making both of them smile more. “Come on.” He leads Near towards the front. “I say we go out to your favorite café.”

Near nods an ok happily. 

The two put on their shoes, Mello puts on his jacket and they make sure to have their weapons tucked away in their usual spots only then do they head out. They walk side by side as they walk away from their place and they enjoy the nice weather today.

The sun shining down upon the world, a few white fluffy clouds here and there and bright blue skies with a gentle breeze. 

Yes it is truly a wonderful day. 

Mello slightly turns slightly tilting his head to look to Near. 

Near is smiling happily and that makes Mello very happy to see. 

Mello moves closer and sneakily slinks his arm around Near’s waist keeping him close.

Near turns to look to Mello meeting his eyes and both are obviously very happy together. He leans against Mello enjoying not only Mello’s scent but also his warmth. 

It reminds him that he isn’t in some coma or dead and is dreaming of this utopia with Mello. 

And just knowing that this is all a reality makes him happy. 

Mello makes him very happy and he can tell he makes Mello very happy as well. 

The two keep walking as they now watch where they are going. 

The café isn’t much farther. 

Not too long after Mello spots it up ahead. 

“Ah ha. There it is.” 

Near blinks and looks to it only to nod. “There it is.” He agrees. 

They keep walking and soon reach it. They head inside and the lady at the front desk looks up only to smile seeing them.

“Welcome back you two. It’s been almost a month since we last saw you.” She greets in familiarity. 

Mello and Near head over to her. 

“Sorry. Work has been keeping us pretty busy now a days.” Mello says.

“It’s alright. I’m just glad that you two were able to come anyways.” The lady says. “Your favorite seat is open. Would you like your usual or do you want something different?” 

“Usual is fine for me.” Near says. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had it.”

“Same.” Mello agrees.

“Alright sounds good.” The lady leads them over to their favorite spot that in just in the right spot that half is outside and half is inside. 

So if they want to sit outside they can sit on one side or if they want to be inside they can sit on the other side or can sit across from each other half inside half outside. 

They settle on the outside side. 

“Your usual will be here soon.” The lady says. 

“Thanks Milinda.” Mello says.

Milinda smiles. “No problem.” She turns and head to go give the order to those that make the food and drinks. 

Mello reaches over and links hands with Near on the tables surface. 

They smile lovingly at each other as they hold hands and are sitting side by side. They begin talking about anything that comes to mind and a few minutes later the drinks come.

A regular hot chocolate for Mello and a salted caramel hot chocolate for Near. 

Then a few minutes later they get the small delight that they like from this café. 

A triple chocolate cupcake for Mello and a vanilla with sugar icing spiral cupcake for Near. 

This café is popular for it’s delicious treats including the wonderfully made every time drinks which allows them to have many different locations in the city as they only hire those that are the best for their café. Their stuff is always good which is one reason Near and Mello like to come to this place over every other café that is available. 

It’s really nice especially when they don’t have any work from the organization at the time.


	9. Chapter eight.

A light brown haired male walks along through his home. 

As he passes by the living room and turns to look with his sea blue eyes in it only to find his lover on the couch sleeping. 

His lover is a black haired male with a long sleeved black shirt and dark tinted baggy jeans. 

The brunette sighs softly then heads into the living room. He is alike his lover in some fashion choices as his favorite outfit is a blue pull over hoodie, slightly baggy jeans and when going outside black runners. He makes it to the couch and looks down at his lover. He leans down and places a hand on his lovers shoulder. “Hey. Beyond.” He gently shakes his lover.

His lover named Beyond groans then opens his red eyes half way. 

“Don’t we still have work to do?” The brunette asks as his lover looks to him as he straightens only to put his fists on his hips a little sternly staring at his lover. 

Beyond grins like a child accidently caught in a bad act. “Aw come on Always.” He says. “I was just taking a nap.” 

Always sighs and closes his eyes to shake his head. “I would like to see you explain that to Leader.” 

Beyond sits up. “Right right. Well we get to have some fun.” He grins up at his brunette lover. 

“First we need to make sure we are fed.” Always heads into the kitchen as Beyond watches him. 

Beyond eventually gets up and follows his lover into the kitchen. “Fine.” He agrees. He turns a corner and Always turns to him with a sexy challenge look while holding up a jar of Beyond’s favorite strawberry jam. 

“You want it?” Always says in a teasing voice. 

Beyond smirks with a slight chuckle before he moves towards his lover. 

Always quickly moves the jar of jam away in the opposite direction Beyond is walking towards him in as his lips turn upwards in a devious smirk. 

Beyond focuses on his lover only to lean forward placing a kiss on his lovers lips for a few seconds. 

Just before Always can fully enjoy the kiss Beyond pulls away with a winning smirk. 

Beyond holds up the jar of jam he grabbed while kissing his lover. He turns and leaves the kitchen chuckling. 

Always slightly huffs but is grinning with a slight pink to his cheeks. “Cheat.” He says just before Beyond goes around the corner. He turns to get himself something to eat. 

Later………..

The two are walking along outside together hand in hand. 

No one pays them any mind as they walk.

Always in his black runners and Beyond in his worn out white runners. 

Nothing around them bothers them as they walk having a destination in mind. 

They arrive to an office building and have to tilt their heads back quite a bit to look up to the top of the building. 

“Now according to the information passed on to us from Matt. By the time we get up there will be about the time our target will be up on the roof having a cigarette break.” Always says quietly to his lover. 

“Then let’s get moving.” Beyond looks to the front doors and Always does the same. 

“We just need to get in.” Always glances around. “Without brining suspicion to us.” 

“I know.” Beyond says. “We’ve done jobs like this before.”

“Many times.” Always agrees. He spots a car going into parking lot. “I have an idea.” He leads his lover over to the parking lot. 

They duck under the rail that is only raised if showing ID to a scanner and as they know well they cannot touch the rail blocking entrance for cars since it will sound the alarm. They soon find the car and two business men get out. 

Beyond pulls out the chloroform rags out of his pocket keeping one and handing the other to Always. 

The two move in quickly and quietly as they focus just past their targets to not give the targets a feeling of being watched. 

The two are talking over the car facing away from Beyond and Always so they don’t see the two approaching as well as not paying attention. 

Beyond and Always each head for one man each. 

“Man I hope it’s not going to be a busy day today.” One man sighs.

“Well I have an extra suit one for each of us just in case it is. Unless you want to be walking in a pop filled suit if a pop can bursts on you again.” The other chuckles.

The first man huffs. “No thanks. I even had to go to a meeting with the higher ups like that. I think we are a little late today though so we should be the last ones arriving.” 

Beyond and Always share a glance to make sure they are ready then look to their targets. They move in swiftly and turn the two men’s heads as they put the rags over their mouths and noses making sure they are not spotted. 

Soon the two men are asleep with no struggle. 

“How much did you put on?” Always asks not expecting it to work that quickly.

“Just put fresh chloroform on them before we left.” Beyond hums. 

The two settle the two as if they only fell asleep from tiredness then they grab the ID cards as well as throwing on the suits in the back seat since one car door was still open. They know about the amount of time they will have so they leave their regular clothes there. They quickly head into the building as the countdown has begun. They get to the door in and swipe the ID cards which allows them in. They walk in with no one asking questions as people passed by left and right not paying any mind to it. They head into the elevator swiping the ID cards then Beyond uses his sleeve over his finger to push the button of the floor just before the roof since there is no roof button. They can’t take chances of leaving evidence behind in the building where they won’t be able to wipe any surfaces without being suspicious. 

In the parking lot they easily have more time especially since this company lost some money in an accident with something they promoted so the parking lot cameras were taken down; but in two days thanks to rising funds the cameras will be back. 

Making this day to do the job even more important.

They reach the floor and head out of the elevator allowing three people to go inside. They head towards the stairway leading to the roof as they causally walk along. They also make sure to watch out of the edges of their vision, sometimes turning to different things like a person just walking in work would, as they head to the stairs. 

Once making it there they head up only to find the door unlocked as Beyond unbuttons his blazer to make it easier to use the sleeve to open the door. 

They head onto the roof as Beyond buttons the blazer. 

There on the roof leaning against the metal railing around the roofs edges is the one they came here for. 

He looks like someone who is wearing a suit but his hair is a little longer than you would expect for a business man. He exhales a breath of smoke before speaking. “Finally showed up huh Jerry? And the first thing you do is a cigarette break?” He takes another puff before speaking. “Well today is a good day for a smoke. So I don’t blame you.”

“Oh yes.” Beyond says. 

The man, with a cigarette in his mouth spins around with wide eyes. “Beyond….. Always……” He smiles in a scared greeting smile. “How are you two? Seems like only yesterday since I was following you guys, by the organizations request of course, at jobs on my first two days for the organization.” 

“The organization you decided to quit?” Always raises an eyebrow crossing his arms over his chest. “After you swore to Leader that you would be always loyal.”

Beyond takes a step forward putting a fist on his hip. “And that’s after you decided to brag about your first kill. Luckily your friends thought it was a joke or you speaking of a video game as you went onto talking about video games right after.” 

The man swallows harshly. 

Always’s hands move to his sides and moves towards the man. “Well guess what Jim.” He says. “Time’s up.” He stops just in front of Jim. “You met with an unfortunate accident.” He raises his hands and forcibly turns Jim while Beyond is hovering close by just in case. He raises Jim over the edge. “The bar fell and you fell to your death.” He drops Jim just right so he is flying down the buildings side as if he really did accidently fall. 

Beyond kicks one of the railing a few times before he gets it loose and partly hanging off. 

The two turn and head back through the building. 

Always grabbed some papers that are blank off of a desk no one is at or looking at in that second. He pretends to sort them. “I hope we left them in the car.” He says mostly to himself as they walk towards the parking lot door just to throw anyone off just in case. 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure it’s there.” Beyond says as they head into the parking lot. 

No one asked questions even though the two only did that for show. 

They head to the car and change back into their regular clothes putting the suits back as they found them since no one will question the accident so the suits will be washed of any trace of them. They then grab the coffees on the roof of the car and spill a little of it’s not so hot contents on the suits the men are wearing just in case. They put the cups into their hands to help make it look like it was an accident when they fell asleep. 

Then the two stuff the papers into the binder with the other blank paper in one guys binder from his bag before putting it back.

The papers won’t be dusted for prints and they will get used making them get lost in all the paper people go through a day. 

Beyond takes the lead as they head off sneaking out of the parking space only to just continue off on their way. 

Another day and another successful mission. 

No one will suspect a thing. 

The two share a smirk with each other as they walk away from the building. 

“Leader will be pleased.”


	10. Chapter nine.

The next day…………….

Near awakens to a roar of thunder. He sits up and looks out the window seeing a thunder storm and just in time to see a flash of lightning. He gets up not noticing the blanket also on Mello slip a little off of his shoulder. 

Mello awakens a little later when a thunder roar shakes the earth a little. “Guess we went to the café in the right time yesterday.” He mumbles then he rolls over and finds that Near is gone. He can smell some kind of yummy breakfast though and a distance sound of the news on probably on the TV. He knows Near probably just wants to listen to the weather since it will help if they get a mission today. 

Though Mello just is more looking forward to the breakfast. 

………………………………………………..

L is typing away on his laptop. 

Light comes into the room and looks out the window as there is a flash. “A thunderstorm huh?” He questions. 

“Expected to last all day.” L hums in response as he continues to work. 

“Ah.” Light nods and goes over to the closed laptop. He sits on the love seat and opens the laptop. He opens a message only to scroll through it reading it. “Seems that our work was a big help.” 

“That’s good.” L says. 

“But we have another.” Light looks up to L.

L shrugs not really minding. 

“Don’t we have so much already?” Light sighs. 

“Well I can take it on if you have enough work as is.” L says glancing to Light as he pauses in his work. 

Light shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it.” He begins typing on his laptop. 

“If you’re sure.” L turns back to his own laptop. 

There is a few moments of silent working. 

Then L breaks it. “What is the work?” He asks.

“Well it is our thoughts on an accident. They want us to confirm if we believe it was an accident or not.” Light explains. “Business man fell off the roof and one of the other employees think that it isn’t because of the loose railing that was found pooped off of the rest of the railing on one side.” He shakes his head. “Even the position of the body shows that he just fell. So this is an obvious happening.” 

L glances to Light and the two share a look before L nods only to turn back to work.

Light also turns back to work.

No words were needed. 

The two work for a while until suddenly the power goes out as the only light are the flashes of lightning and the light from their laptop screens. 

L looks outside and sees that the whole street has a power outage. “Well at least it’s not just us.” He says glad that they are working on laptops at the moment. 

“Yeah.” Light says in agreement. “Hopefully it won’t last long.” 

L nods in agreement turning back to work. 

Then there is a knock on the door that is a constant knock before it goes silent. 

“I’ve got it.” Light gets up and goes over to it. He opens the door and looks up to the person standing there in a yellow rain slicker looking down at Light as he opens the door.

Lightning flashes behind the person almost illuminating them ominously. 

The person offers a letter to Light along with a few simple words. “Don’t ruin this.” 

Light takes the letter then the person just turns and heads off on his way. 

Meanwhile Light heads back a few steps in order to close the door as he looks down to the letter. 

………………………………………….

Two people are driving in a car down the rain slicked road. 

The one in the drivers side sighs. “Driving out in a thunder storm all just to once again bloody our hands.” 

The one in the passenger seat looks to the other. “It’ll be fun. The weather is just perfect to kill in.” 

The one in the drivers seat smirks. “Yes. It’s almost like a movie.”

The one in the passenger seat also smirks. “Next left.” 

Once they reach their location they find themselves looking at an apartment you see in anime or anime movies that characters live in. 

The one in the drivers seat parks then shuts the car off. 

A particularly loud thunder roar goes on in the background. 

The two get out of the car and head over to the apartment door which leads to the room that they need to get into. 

One squats down and checks under the doormat. 

Sure enough there is a key. 

The one grabs it and straightens only to unlock the door. 

The two head inside and the three people in the apartment turn in surprise. 

“Oh it’s just you two.” One of the three says relaxing. “Hey. You come with a message.” He raises his arms in a half shrug half offering a hug position. “A message from Leader right? It must be real important if Leader sent two high ranking members such as yourselves.” 

One of the two smirks widely. “Incorrect.” The one raises a gun pointed at the three while the other stands there letting the one do the work. “You should have thought better before stealing money from your comrades multiple times. Leader is quite pissed with you three. You’re just lucky Leader sent us instead of coming in person.” 

The three get to their feet with their hearts racing in fear but the one shoots quickly only using one shot per person to kill them before any of the three can reach for a weapon. 

The one lowers the hand holding the gun to his side. 

“Let’s go.” The other says cleaning the doorknob of fingerprints with a cloth. “Someone would have heard the gun shots.” 

The one turns following the other out the door making sure to use his sleeve to not leave any fingerprints on the door. 

The other heads down to the car first as the one turns towards the stairs. The other looks around as if taking mental images of the area. 

The one smiles seeing this standing halfway down the stairs. 

Typical especially with scenery like this.

The one glances to the right almost wanting to take a deep breath at the nice view of a pretty hill that has trees on it that looks nice even in the storm as the lightning along with dark clouds make it more mystical looking.

After all who wouldn’t enjoy such a nice looking view. 

“Time to go.” The other says snapping the one from his thoughts.

The one quickly joins the other in the car and begins driving away after throwing the gun into the glove department. 

Time to flee the scene.


	11. Chapter ten.

It is now closer to the afternoon. 

Near stares at the scar in a mirror letting the scene play out in front of him again. He shivers as he remembers the pain and the blood. 

Meanwhile Mello looks up from his valentines day planning only to not see or hear Near as he hasn’t for about the amount of time in which could mean something is wrong. 

He gets up putting down the pen going to check on him. He tries Near’s room and knocks on the closed door. “Near? You ok? Do you want to talk about anything?” 

Suddenly Nears knife slams into the door smashing through it as half of the blade can be seen with a little space above it that is a part of the since by Mello who jumps back in fright at this since it’s so sudden.

“Sorry Mello.” Near says leaving the knife there. “I don’t want to talk right now.” 

Mello turns away getting ready to head away as he looks to the door still a little shaken from the attack on the door and also in worry for the other. “Ok. Come out whenever you are ready. Come talk to me if you need to when you’re ready.” He heads away back to his planning.

A little later there is a knock on the door. 

Mello goes to answer it and he opens the door to a surprise visit. “Ah hello L and Light.” He greets. “Come in.” He steps aside allowing the two to come inside. 

The two move inside the home and Mello shuts the door behind them. The two take off their shoes politely.

The three move to the living room. 

Light glances around. “Where’s Near?” 

“In his room. We need to leave him alone.” Mello says as he cleans up his planning making his back facing L and Light.

L frowns slightly. “Shouldn’t you try to talk to him?” He asks.

Mello straightens from bending over to clean up his planning. “I don’t feel like ending up like the door.” He responds slightly turning to look to the other two. 

Light and L don’t ask anymore questions about the subject.

Mello sets his planning on an arm chair that is by the TV. “So what can I do for you two?” He asks. 

“Well we are actually here because there is someone brutality beating people to death in the area.” L explains. “A case we are working on.” 

Mello pauses for a moment then turns around to the two. “Is that so?” 

“I take it you haven’t heard or seen anything then.” Light says with a slight frown. 

Mello shakes his head. “Nope neither me nor Near have seen or heard anything.”

Light looks thoughtful. “Hm. I see.”

“The body count is twelve so far.” L adds. 

“Do you think…..” Mello begins as he glances down in thought. “That it might be a rouge trying to throw everyone off track?”

“We are not sure yet.” L tells Mello. 

Mello looks up to L. “Well you should still be cautious.” He says. “If it is a rouge that has broken away things can get very dangerous.”

Mello nods. “I know.” He assures them. 

“Well we should get going.” Light says. “Thanks for at least giving time.”

“No problem.” Mello nods.

L and Light leave after saying their goodbyes. 

Mello turns to a window in slight thought. “A rouge…… If it is a rouge then hopefully this will be resolved pretty quickly.” He says to himself. 

…………………………………………

Light is the one driving as the two of them head back to their place. “I have a feeling we will be back here no later than tomorrow to finish business.” 

L turns to look out the window as the thunder storm is starting to calm down and he slightly leans his head against the glass. “Probably. Especially if it is a rouge. A rouge can become very dangerous the longer said rouge is left alone.” 

Light hums in agreement. 

………………………………………………………

Mello sits on the love seat with his elbows on his knees and he sits there just thinking about what L and Light told him. “Beating…… So many victims probably in a short amount of time…..” His eyes flicker slightly side to side in thought. “How can it not be a rouge?” He continues talking to himself. 

…………………………………………………………….

Linda hums as she paints while Matt is playing a video game. 

Matt has a towel draped over his head so he can still see while Linda is wearing a towel around her neck draped to keep her clothes from getting wet by her hair. 

After all when you go outside in a thunderstorm you get wet. 

Linda hears that only weak thunder seems to be left. She pauses in her landscaping painting to turn to look out the window. “Seems the thunderstorm is almost over.” 

Matt’s only response is a sound of a ‘mm.’ in a ‘that’s cool.’ Kind of distracted tone. 

Linda turns to look to the gamer only to sigh shaking her head then goes back to her painting. “Maybe I should start limiting your gaming time.”

“Then you need to limit your painting time.” Matt counters. 

Linda huffs. “Fine you win this one.” She continues on her painting. 

Matt has a victory smirk on his face. He shifts as he slightly bites his tongue to try to get past a particularly hard boss battle and he can feel his gun , that he sometimes has to use to help with kills, in his pocket press slightly into his stomach softly. He ignores it though as he continues gaming. 

After all it’s not like it’s just going to fire all on its own even with the slight press on the back of it. 

The two remain silent with the only noises being that of the clicking of buttons by Matt, the sounds coming from Matt’s video game and the occasional weaker than before roars of thunder coming from outside. 

You really don’t need to talk all the time after all. 

The two become lost in their own worlds.

Matt lost in the fantasy world of gaming and Linda is the creative world of painting. 

This silence remains for the rest of the day.

Linda adds the final brush stroke to her painting then she pulls the paint brush back to examine the painting. 

It makes her smile and nod with satisfaction and she puts her paint brush down on her easel. 

“Matt.” She turns to the other only to stop when she sees the other laying on the floor with part of the towel kind of acting like a makeshift flat pillow. 

On Matt’s game it is waiting for him to choose an option. 

Linda shakes her head with a smile then gets up going over to Matt. She kneels next to him only to reach over to gently shake him. “Matt. Matt wake up.” 

Matt groans then mumbles something that sounds like a no.

Linda slightly sighs then shakes him harder. 

Matt mumbles something between ‘let me sleep’ and ‘five more minutes’. 

Linda growls in frustration. “Matt! If you don’t get up right now your game will pay the price!” 

Matt shoots up to a sitting position instantly as he leaves the towel on the ground. He looks to Linda. “You had to do that?” He whines. 

“You weren’t getting up.” Linda says with a glare. 

“You’re mean.” Matt sighs softly. 

Linda smiles. “Being a part of the organization has changed me and don’t forget the organization always leaves a changing impact on people who become a part of it.” She says then gets up knowing Matt knows that it is very true that people are changed even just by a little bit after joining the organization. “It’s night. It’s time for bed.” She goes to grab her paint brush to go clean it as well as dump the cup of water she was using.

Matt turns to his game and finishes the scene before saving. He finishes just in time as Linda finishes what she needed to do herself. 

Linda looks to Matt. “Ready?” 

Matt nods then follows Linda as they head to go to bed. He smirks and moves closer to Linda only to lean forward to whisper in her ear. “But we don’t need to sleep.” 

Linda jumps then spins around to face him. “Matt! You need to get your mind out of it’s dark places!” She then turns and runs off to go to get ready to sleep. 

Matt is left standing there then he shakes his head softly. “The organization changed you sure but this is once again confirmation that there is still the old you in there.” He then decides to head to make sure the doors are locked not wanting someone shady coming in. 

Safety is very important especially in survival.


	12. Chapter eleven.

Two people are hanging around in their living room. 

One is leaning against a wall with a gun out and flicking his thumb downwards on it to make it spin around his finger.

The other is sitting enjoying some tea while seemingly to wait for something. 

Finally after a few minutes there is a small beep making the two turn to the computer. 

The other checks it out. “Confirmation.” The other says after pulling up the email on the screen as well as reading it. “Leader just sent a message letting us know it’s become confirmed to be someone who has broken away from the organization.”

The one pushes away from the wall and puts the gun into his pants pocket. “Then it’s time to take out the trash once again.” He says knowing that it’ll be them heading out to take care of this person since Leader sent a message about it. 

………………………………………………..

A man who definitely looks like an escaped prisoner who got ratty clothes from a dumpster, sneaks along though the silent streets that doesn’t even have a cricket chirping it’s song into the cool night air. He looks back a few times as he keeps walking then he turns to face forward again but his eyes come to rest upon someone standing there leaning against a wall that is illuminated to almost look like a wooden telephone pole with arms crossed over the chest as well as legs slightly crossed in a relaxed way. “You.” 

The person watches the man appearing disapproving. “Glad you remember me from our one meeting.” 

“How could I forget you?” The man responds. “Light.” 

Light pushes away from the wall uncrossing his legs to do so but keeping his arms crossed over his chest. “Humph. I guess I made quite the impression. More so than I thought.”

“Why are you here?” The man asks. “If you were to kill me you would have done so by now. Right?” 

“Well I have some words for you.” Light says. 

The man tilts his head in question at Light. 

Light smirks. “Goodbye forever Tommy. Turning rouge was the biggest mistake you ever made.” 

Suddenly a knife is slammed into the side of Tommy’s rib cage. 

Tommy’s eyes widen then the knife is removed only for him to be pushed to ground since he is going to die anyways. 

Light glances to the newest victim of Tommy’s beating. “Well that should be that. Rouge taken care of.”

L makes a sound of agreement as he grabs a cloth cleaning the blood off of the knife. “We shouldn’t hang around here for long.” 

Light nods and the two head away to where they have the car parked. 

L wraps the knife in the cloth then puts it in his pocket as they walk towards the car. 

Light unlocks the car as soon as they reach it allowing both of them to get inside. 

L is in the passenger seat. He grabs some strawberries in a container he brought along since he wanted something to eat when they left but saved some for after the task at hand. 

Light begins driving away from the scene of the crime heading off on their way home. 

There is a little bit of silence as Light drives and L eats strawberries then Light clears his throat. 

“Well hopefully this will mean that we will be getting some relaxation. Especially since we took care of the thieves then we took care of this rouge not long after each other.” 

“Possibly.” L says then eats the final strawberry. “But we still have our hands full with cases.” 

Light smiles softly. “How hard can those be?”

L smiles at Light’s confidence even though both of them know that they will need to squeeze in relaxation into their busy case solving time table. 

Unless the organization sends them another message to get something done which could be anything from killing someone to just simply look into the person.

L closes his eyes for a few moments. “But honestly relaxation would be nice.” 

Light’s eyes flicker to L almost worried then smiles softly and turns back to driving. “Tomorrow is no working on cases or anything.”

L opens his eyes and turns to Light.

Light just continues to drive as he keeps his eyes on the road.

L brings a hand up to rest his thumb on his bottom lip silently wondering what it is Light has planned tomorrow.

Finally they make it home and Light parks the car then turns it off. 

They get out, locking the car and head towards their home.

Light moves in close and links hands with L who intertwines their fingers together. 

The two make it to their front door where Light uses his house key to open the door.

Light lets L in first then follows in after him closing the door behind himself. 

Home sweet home. 

But work isn’t done. 

They still have to send Leader a report on the status of the rouge. 

Though that won’t take any longer than twenty minutes. 

What really is the hard work is the cases they have at the moment.

The two remove their shoes with Light locking the door after then they head to the living room to get the reports done then they will do some work on some cases.

L begins working as he types away on a laptop looking over the information on the cases. 

Light isn’t sitting too far away also working on a laptop. 

The two remain in a silence that is only broken by the typing that each of them are doing on their laptops. 

Light eventually glances to the time. 

It’s is now quite late. 

Light finishes what he was typing then reaches up to the top of the laptop only to close it. 

L just finished what he was typing then he turns to Light hearing the other close the laptop. 

One of his thumbs raise to rest on his bottom lip. 

“Light?”

Light turns to the other with a gentle smile. He gets to his feet and walks the very short distance over to L. He gently closes the laptop then moves his hand from the laptop over to L gently removing the thumb from the others lips only to lean in sealing his lips over L’s in a quick sweet kiss. He pulls away after the quick kiss that only lasts about the same time as a small peck on the lips. “That’s enough work for today.” He says. “It’s time to go to bed.”

“Light.” L begins.

Light holds L’s hand then gently pulls him up to his feet as L lets him. “No buts.” He brings L to the bedroom so they both can get some sleep.

L following behind him.


	13. Chapter twelve.

Beyond is the first to awaken between him and his lover. He sits up and looks to his lover who is peacefully sleeping. He smiles at the sight then gets up not caring that he only has his pants on and that they are undone making them just barely stay on his hips though having no underwear on isn’t really helping with that. He heads off into the kitchen. 

Always awakens a little later and sits up not caring about the blanket that falls off of his naked shoulder. He throws the blanket off of his naked body so as to not trip then he swings his legs over only for his feet to land on the floor. He pushes himself away from the bed to get to his feet. He heads off to the bathroom to take a much wanted shower. He turns the water to warm then steps into the warm spray making him sigh in relief only to close the curtain to allow him to shower. He takes his shower then when done he changes into a clean pair of clothes. He decides to wear a blue pull over sweater and slightly baggy jeans. He heads out of the room and smells something like something is cooking. He heads to the kitchen and looks inside. 

Beyond turns as he just put a plate of pancakes on the table. He smiles. 

Always walks into the kitchen with a smile even though he catches a glimpse of the premade batter pancake mix wrapper on the counter meaning he just followed the instructions; seeing that almost makes him shake his head in a thought of of course but he doesn’t. He wraps his arms around Beyond’s neck. “You’re sweet.” 

Beyond wraps his arms around Always’s waist. He steals a kiss from his lover. “You know that I only am sweet those I truly care for. Especially you.” He says as he leans his forehead against Always’s own. 

“I know.” Always says. “Trust me I know.” 

“Guess what.” Beyond almost hums. 

Always blinks so his eyes are half open with a knowing loving look. “What?” He purrs to his lover. 

“It’s valentines day.” Beyond says. “And you know what that means?” 

Always hums then looks seductive at Beyond. “Does that mean a day of making love with my one and only man?” 

Beyond smirks and slides down to one knee. 

Always blinks opening his eyes fully in surprise. “Beyond?” 

Beyond takes out a small box from his back pocket. “Always.” He says the name with love as it rolls off of his tongue. He stares right into Always’s eyes as he presents the small box to Always getting ready to open it. “I love you more than life itself.” He explains and he speaks his next words he opens the small box making Always gasp bringing his hands to his mouth. “Will you do the honor of marrying me?” He asks showing Always the gold ring with the real ruby heart jewel. 

Always’s eyes fill with happy tears and he nods. “Yes.” He lowers his hands from his mouth only to lovingly place a hand on Beyond’s cheek.

Beyond grins happily and takes out the ring only to slip it onto Always’s finger. 

Always falls to his knees and the two seal their lips together. 

After a bit of heated make out Always pulls away first. 

“Come now Beyond. You didn’t make the pancakes for nothing.” Always opens his eyes staring into Beyond’s own. “After all don’t we need something to eat for energy to go for as long as possible?” He licks part of his upper lip in a seductive way. 

Beyond smirks and nods. 

The two get up and go over to the table to eat with their hands joined together. 

……………………………………………………

Matt had been playing video games mostly all night so he is laying on his room floor asleep. 

Linda pokes her head in and shakes her head. She goes in throwing a blanket over Matt’s body. She turns and heads out of the room. She decides to do some painting as she just thinks. She blinks back to reality as she pauses in her painting. She had been painting a heart falling down into an endless looking pit. She blinks and puts down her painting stuff. “Maybe I need a break.” She sighs only to move away from her painting. “Maybe some shopping will be a nice change.” She heads out with that. 

Matt later awakens and sits up. He gets to his feet letting the blanket drop off of his body to crumple on the floor and he heads out of the room only to look around. 

No sign of Linda. 

He heads to her painting easel only to turn to the painting there. He tilts his head at it. “What’s going through that girls mind?” He wonders out loud.

They aren’t dating so maybe Linda is feeling alone without a date? 

Maybe she secretly had a boyfriend who broke up with her? 

Matt just isn’t sure since even people you are closest to there will always be something you don’t know about them that is their secret. He turns away from the painting as it just brings up a lot of depressing thoughts. He doesn’t want to be taken too deep into the darkest depths of his mind just in case it brings about a day….. THE day he would rather forget or wish never happened. He heads away from the painting to go outside for a smoke that he hopes will help him feel better. “Linda should be home soon.” 

In which he is right as she returns as he is half way done the smoke out back. 

………………………………………………………..

Light opens his eyes and smiles as he finds himself cuddled with L in bed. He knows that today is going to be a wonderful and relaxing day as he is not going allow either of them to do any work that they usually do meaning no cases or killing. 

It’s about time they get some relaxation. 

Light leans his head down to whisper lovingly in L’s ear. “Happy valentine’s day my dear.” 

L’s eyes blink open to half way.

…………………………………………….

Mello grins as Near went out to the store since Mello hid some items in order to convince Near to go out to the store. He turns. “Time to get to work.” He rubs his hands together as his lips turn upwards into a smirk. 

Later……

Near arrives back home and unlocks the front door heading inside with some bags. He pauses when he notices a trail of chocolate kisses still wrapped up in their silver wrapping. He raises an eyebrow. “What’s Mello planning?” He wonders and quickly heads to the kitchen to do a speedy put away. He opens the fridge and almost sighs when he sees the items he thought were finished and thrown out are back. “So he hid them.” He puts the stuff away. “Now time to find him.” He looks down and follows the trail along from the front lobby heading through the house turning towards the bedroom area. He continues to follow them leading him to the bedroom that is his own room. He goes to the bed then looks on it. 

There is a heart made out of chocolate kisses with red wrapping this time as there is red rose petals scattered around the top and top half of the heart. 

In the middle of the heart is a message written inside the heart with red smarties. 

I love you more than anything.

Then he slightly glances down noticing something more. 

Follow the red trail now.

He follows the trail of red wrapped chocolate kisses all the way to a little dinning room that the two mostly have been using for spreading paper work on the table. He looks up since the trail ends and the room lighting is dim enough to be romantic lighting. He smiles seeing that Mello is standing next to the cleaned off table. 

Mello is wearing a black dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and a red bowtie along with black pants with his regular black socks. He is grinning at Near.

On the table is a fancy looking dinner that is illuminated faintly by the light coming from elsewhere in the house but mostly by the candles safely put as well as safely lit that make it look very nice.

Mello continues to grin happy Near likes what he did. “Happy Valentines day my dear.” 

Near moves closer to him. “All this work for this?” He leans close. “You’re very sweet you know that?” He leans up placing a kiss on Mello’s cheek. 

Mello links hands with Near. “I take it you like it?” He says looking into the stormy grey eyes he just adores. 

Near nods. “It’s very lovely.” He responds staring back into the strong blue eyes he loves since they suit the other. 

The two share a loving kiss that is just their lips sweetly moving against each other's before pulling away to look into each other's eyes again.

“Thank you Mello.” Near says. 

Mello steals a peck on the lips. “Anything for you.” He responds. “Your happiness makes me happy.”

Near very softly blushes hardly even there. 

“Let’s eat.” Mello says then the two head over to do so. He is a gentleman even pushing Near’s chair in to be nice. 

……………………………………..

Linda heads to cook some dinner but pauses when she notices a recipe on the counter. She picks it up and raises an eyebrow at it. 

Matt is busy playing video games for at least an hour now. 

Linda knows it was him who put the recipe here but it’s one she’s never seen before. She decides to make it anyways. 

Once it is cooked it smells really good. 

Matt appears in the kitchen entrance. “Mm. I knew it was going to be good.” 

Linda turns to Matt.

Matt gives a slight grin. “Sorry I couldn’t make it.” 

Linda shrugs. “You know I have no problem with handling the cooking.” She says then turns to set the table. 

Matt moves in and helps her. He isn’t dating Linda but he should at least be still a valentines gentleman since it is valentines day. 

No matter if the two are pretty much just friends, roommates and partners for the organization. 

The two ate and found that the food is unique in a very yummy manner. 

Linda is smiling and Matt feels a small accomplishment especially since it appears Linda isn’t dating anyone thus this small act Matt did, he printed the recipe from online then left it on the counter only to play video games, made both of their day.

……………………………

Yes. It is a very wonderful valentine’s day. For all of them. 

The organization not sending out a single job to anyone all that day….. At least for Valentines day…..


	14. Chapter thirteen.

The next day………..

Two figures move swiftly through the shadows of the alleys heading for a specific destination. They stop outside of a house and watch a window staying in the shadows. 

The other watches the two. “They are the ones the organization wants us to take down.” 

“Yes they are.” The one confirms. 

The two wait for their targets to move out of the room before coming out of hiding. 

“Let’s go.” The one says and they hurry inside climbing through the window using their sleeves to not leave a finger print behind. 

Once inside they move cautiously through the house heading in the direction they saw their targets going into. 

Their targets had moved from the kitchen to the living room and have their backs to the two. 

The two take this chance and quickly move towards the two. 

One stabs the other in the side of the chest. 

The target screams in pain making the other whip his head to his wife. 

But the other slams another knife into the husbands neck. 

The two targets drop dead as the two killers pull out their knives. 

“No fighting.” One sighs softly. “I was hoping it would be more difficult. To give us a challenge.” The one turns to the other but doesn’t see the other. “Always?”

Always comes back carrying a gasoline can. “Let’s burn them!” Ha says. “We need to make it look like a fire broke out Beyond.” 

Beyond nods in agreement. “Yes. Then the organizations warning to it’s one of it’s members will for sure drill into her head.” 

“Hopefully she heed this warning of an email warning and a killing warning and she does what she needs to do to fix her work for the organization.” Always says. He begins pouring gasoline all over the room even trailing to other rooms on to get a trail to the kitchen where the will be climbing out the window. 

Once all the gasoline is used up Always throws the can to where a good amount is. 

Beyond gets through the window as Always grabs a pack of matches. 

Always lights a match then throws it to the gasoline before turning leaving through the window with the matches deciding to take them home. 

The gasoline lights up quickly and the two dash away from the location to get home before anyone sees them or the flames. 

……………………………………………..

L is looking at a case file when he turns to the laptop finding a new case. "Another case." He says.

"What is it this time?" Light asks.

"One you'll truly like." L responds.

Light looks over from the case file he's looking at and raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes." L moves the laptop to let Light see.

Light reads the first part of the information then smiles. "Ha! It's about time he made another mess." He says happily. "How big is it this time?" He turns to L hopeful since he is sure L has already scanned it so it'll be faster to just ask.

After all with all the work they have they've come to be as efficient as possible whenever they can. 

"Enough to arrest him." L responds.

Light smiles more. "Yes! It's about time that guy learns a lesson. Especially after all those times we had to cover up his mistakes since it wasn't a big enough one that we were left with only him to choose from." He says mostly saying his thoughts out loud. "He's one that makes more mistakes then any other member." 

"Light you need to remember why we do cover up mistakes." L says. "Though this guy was also getting on my nerves. He's lowest ranking though so it isn't really a big deal."

"The organization would lose members more often without us." Light nods. "But won't he be kicked out now that he is going to arrested? He is the lowest ranking after all." 

"Everyone makes mistakes and the organization understands that which is why we do what we do. But yes and he'll either be closely monitored or will be killed though we will still be able to arrest him before that happens. Well we will need to just treat him like just another criminal." L says. 

Light nods. "Yeah I know." 

L turns the laptop back to him and the two go back to work.

Light stares at the case file he was looking at and his smile falls as he remembers how they were recruited.

.........................................

L and Light are working on a case of some murders when they get a message about a new crime scene at an abandoned warehouse. 

“We should check it out.” Light suggests.

L nods in agreement. 

They drive to the location as Light drives while L eats a cookie in the passenger seat. 

“Here it is.” Light says making L look up. 

The warehouse is coming into view. 

“Why is there no police cars or officers?” Light asks as they pull up. 

“We must proceed with caution.” L tells the other. 

Light nods as he parks the car.

The two get out of the car and head to the warehouse. 

There is indeed someone laying on the floor but the two don’t immediately move inside. 

They look around the warehouse from the doorway looking for any signs of a trap. 

So far nothing. 

Light decides to move in first and stays alert as he walks towards the body. 

Nothing happens as L follows Light. 

They reach the body with no problem.

Only for that body to roll over enough to look to them making Light jump. 

The male gets up and soon they are surrounded. 

A person shrouded in darkness speaks. “Greetings. You two are the great detectives if I am not mistaken.”

“What do you want from us?” Light demands. 

“Your help.” The person says surprising the two. “You see we are the organization.”

L and Light feel confused.

“Never heard of it.” Light says. 

The person chuckles for a moment. “You wouldn’t have.” The person explains. “We are a group of secrecy. Listen. Our group is working towards a better future and we were hoping you would join us. You’ll mostly be handling cases so it won’t really be much different from what you already do. Though of course we will ask for your help with a few things outside of that.”

A glint of light catches Light’s eye making his eyes flicker to it.

He turns back to L and hisses quietly to him. “They have weapons.”

L looks a little thoughtful then finally decides on something. “We accept.” 

Light looks surprised to L. 

L looks to Light. “I’m not about to let you get killed.” He tells the other. 

Light smiles. “Same to you.” 

The two turn back to the person waiting to see what will be said.

“I’m glad that you have agreed.” The person says. “We have some people who work alone and some people who work in teams. We will of course let you two continue to work together.” 

L and Light nod. 

“Continue on normally except for when we send you a job request to help us and you will also be working to help cover up any mistakes however if you cannot or have too much on the person who messed up you have permission to go ahead to arrest them.” The person explains. 

Present day……………………..

Light remembers how their first time getting a mission to kill someone made them hesitate at taking the mission but with the warning of a painful death made them know to protect the other they had to do it. 

They were very remorseful after doing it but as time went on it got easier and easier even if they did not enjoy the jobs involving killing. 

Lucky for them they mostly focus on cases and covering up mistakes or arresting someone who has made the mistake.

If you get arrested the organization will drop you down in one level as a warning on top of being sent to jail.

Of course they will also monitor you to make sure that even in punishment you keep the organization a secret and if you are one of the ones on the lowest level in the organization there is a chance that at some point you will be killed by the organization. 

This is in place to help keep up the organizations secrecy and so that they make sure that those that are a part of the organization do the best that they can. 

Light shakes his head and focuses on getting back to work. 

In no time the two send a message to the police department about the organization man that messed up big time this time. 

Once done they move on to another case since that case wasn’t the only one they are working on. 

……………………………………………………………

“We have news that one of our lowest ranking members have a warrant out for their arrest!” A male reports to Leader. 

“We will wait to see how long the person will be in jail for. We will monitor them then when I say so or a little after he leaves jail we will kill him. We have no use for him.” Leader orders.

“Right.” The male leaves to carry out the orders. 

…………………………………………..

Mello comes home and looks around himself. “Near I’m home! I got the stuff!” He calls into the house.

No response. 

Mello frowns in worry. “Near?” He puts the bag of stuff he went to get on the table and begins looking around for the other.


	15. Chapter fourteen.

Mello’s worry rise when he can’t find Near in the spots he usually likes to be in so he expands his search. He pauses when he realizes that Near might be in the basement. He turns and goes to the closed door and opens it finding the light at the bottom of the stairs to be on. He begins going downstairs feeling hope that Near is down there. “Near?” He reaches the bottom of the steps and steps through the open doorway that is usually closed. He looks to the right then he turns to the left only to pause. 

A man is holding Near with a large kitchen knife aimed at his throat. “Don’t move! They won’t take me alive or alone!” 

Mello clenches his teeth and growls especially since he sees some wounds on Near from fighting back. He knows that Near’s own weapon is upstairs as he had seen it when he was looking for the other. “What do you want Mike?” 

Mike is a male with short black hair with his bangs made into a spiral in a fashionable way, terrified looking teal eyes, he wears sweat pants and a slightly tight t-shirt. “You actually remember a low level ranking person like myself?” 

“Well you’re known for making mistakes.” Near points out. 

Mike growls in response. “No one is perfect!” 

“Of course not.” Mello responds. “But you’ve made more mistakes then anyone else.” He says reading Near’s eyes. 

Mike starts to shake in anger. “Shut up! Everyone makes mistakes!” 

“It is true that you’ve been making the most mistakes. Looking at your actions tells us very clearly that you messed up this time enough that you’re going to be arrested for it. Then possibly killed.” Near points out. 

Mello nods. “Yes it definitely does look that way. What? You brought cops to this general direction?” 

Mike swings the knife in Mello’s direction now only holding Near hostage with one arm around him. 

Near moves quickly and grabs Mike’s arm holding the knife only to twist it as hard as he can. 

Mike yelps in surprise at this. 

Near lets go of Mike’s arm and knocks the knife away to the ground before spinning around slamming a kick to his side. 

Mike let’s go of Near as he stumbles to the side with a gasp of pain. 

Mello takes this chance to dash forward and slam a hard punch right to Mike’s face making him fall backwards harshly. He looks to Near. “Are you ok?” 

Near nods. “I’m ok.” He assures Mello. 

Mike moves even though he’s tense from pain and grabs Mellos leg right at the ankle. 

Mello looks annoyed and angry at Mike only to raise his other foot slamming a kick to Mike’s face hard enough to make Mike let go to roll over clutching his face in pain. 

“What should we do with him?” Near asks as the two look down at Mike. 

Mello smirks. “Oh I have an idea.” 

Near turns to Mello. “And that would be?” 

Mello glares at Mike. “That we give him a nice treatment.” 

Near blinks. “Leader might get mad.” 

Mello turns to Near. “He attacked and hurt you. I think Leader will overlook it and pass it off as us trying to fight him off. I promise I won’t use the blood bags or anything that might give us doing this away on him.” 

Near turns back to Mike. “Fine.” He agrees. 

Mello brightens. “Yes!” He crouches grabbing Mike before dragging him to the other to his metal table. 

Near grabs some rope and they tie his hands and legs with the rope attaching it to the legs of the flat metal table. 

Mike looks at them even more terrified with some blood already on his face with a drop from his nose and a little from his cut open lip. 

Mello claps his hands together happily. “Let’s get started.” He says. 

Mike watches as Mello grabs a knife from his own supplies that he has down here. 

Mello approaches Mike with the extremely sharp blade. “No one hurts my dearest and gets away with it.” He says as if in warning. He raises the knife to strike. 

“No!” Mike whimpers starting to shake in fear. 

Mello smirks and brings the knife down upon Mike slicing open part of his upper arm.

Mike yells out in pain at this. 

Mello takes another slash making the two wounds crisscross. He then turns to Near. “Want a turn?” 

“Sure.” Near moves forward taking the knife as Mello hands it to him. He turns to Mike who looks pleading at Near. He raises the knife. “No mercy.” He says then slams the knife down into Mike’s shoulder. 

Mike screams this time. “NOOO!!!! AHHHH!! HELP ME!!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!”

“No one can hear you.” Mello informs Mike. “You are at our mercy.” He adds. “And right now you should be glad that you were a part of the organization or else we might not have held back.” 

“Hurting comrades is a big no no!” Mike whimpers. 

Mello laughs. “Oh you really are stupid.” He says then slows his laughing to a stop. “You are no longer our comrade. You are no longer a part of the organization. On top of that you already hurt Near. We are only holding back to watch you get arrested later and let the organizations painful treatment to those like you be taken upon you.” He leans a little closer. “Because you deserve it.” He pulls away after that. 

Near twists the knife in Mike’s shoulder making him scream in pain. He takes it out slowly as well as wiggling the knife to cause pain filled whimpers come from Mike. “We should call L and Light.” He says. “We can’t do too much if we are going to say it was self defense.” 

“I know. It takes away the fun.” Mello says in agreement. “Leave the knife here I’ll clean up down here a little later. Also I will bring the knife up. Since it’s going to be self defense my finger prints need to be on the knife.”

Near nods. “Right.” He puts the knife where Mello puts the stuff he using when he needs to put them down after finishing using them. He then heads upstairs to contact L and Light. 

Mello looks back to Mike. “You just made your fate worse by hurting Near.” He tells the other. “How did you even find us?”

“I was running from the cops trying to hide and I saw Near step out to get the mail.” Mike says with a pain filled voice. 

“Ah.” Mello nods. “You know… I wish and hope that me and Near are going to be the ones to kill you.” He says before untying the rope one by one holding onto Mike’s limbs to keep him from escaping. He ties Mike’s wrists and ankles together. He then grips part of the rope on the wrist area before dragging Mike up the stairs to the a little outside of the basement door. 

As they go up the stairs Mike yelps and whimpers in pain more than he already does from Mello making him move his injured shoulder. 

Mello just tosses the other carelessly to the floor before turning back downstairs to grab the knife. He comes back up only to close the basement door. He goes to Mike who is laying there in pain and unable to escape. He gets some of Mike’s blood on the knife before tossing the knife to the floor out of Mikes reach. He goes over to Near who is the living room. 

Near takes the wireless phone away from his ear and presses the end call button. 

“I take it they’ll be here soon?” Mello asks. 

Near turns to him and nods. “Yup.” 

Mello nods. “Good.” He then goes to grab the medical kit while Near puts the wireless phone onto it’s receiver to keep it from losing battery power. He comes back with it in hand. “Sit down on the couch.” He tells Near.

Near does and Mello puts the first aid kit on the coffee table. “Take off your shirt and let me look at the wounds.” 

Near takes off his shirt placing it on the couch. 

Mello gets what he needs grabbing a small cloth in a package to clean the wounds. He opens it and begins to clean Near’s wounds being gentle with the other. He knows it’ll be better to have the wounds cleaned before bandaging them. 

As he begins to bandage Near’s wounds, that is mostly on his arms with one small cut on his cheek, there is a knock on the door. 

Mello turns then gets up going to answer it. He opens it to find L and Light with some police officers. “Ah. Good to see you.” He greets. “Come in. Mike is on the floor that way.” He points in the direction as the people are let inside. “He’s a little wounded from me defending Near as well as myself.” 

The police officers head that way to go get Mike while one goes to check on Near as if to make sure that the story adds up. 

L raises an eyebrow at Mello. 

Mello smiles and shrugs. “Ok. Some wounds are from us fighting back.” He says. “But he hurt Near. What did you expect me to do? Don’t worry we made sure to not go overboard with it.” 

“I can understand why you did that. We will report the injuries as from you two fighting back in self defense.” Light says. 

“You won’t have any trouble with that.” Mello assures them. “I need to finish bandaging Near.” He turns and heads back to Near. 

An officer is looking over Near seeming to take a look at the wounds on him. 

Mello comes up to them. “I’ll take care of him. You go ahead and join your comrades in getting the one who did this to my lover.” 

The officer turns to Mello. “Are you hurt?” 

Mello shakes his head. “Nope.” 

“Can I get a statement from both of you on what happened?” The officer asks not asking about the scar on Near’s torso since it has healed to a scar even if it still has the stitched up look that had to be how it had to heal. 

“Well I came home and I became worried when I didn’t see Near. I found him injured with Mike holding a knife to his neck. He apparently saw Near getting the mail and decided to attack. He started threatening me to not move closer silently letting me he’d hurt Near again. Thanks to Near’s plan we got him to point the knife at me then we fought back against him to defend ourselves. Once he was down we got some rope and restrained him before calling it in.” Mello explains sitting next to Near putting an arm around Near’s waist. “I’m just glad that Near is ok.” 

The officer nods taking it as a note then turns to Near. “Anything you want to add?” He asks. 

“No. I think that Mello did a good job.” Near says as Mello lets go of Near to get the medical supplies to begin bandaging Near again. 

The officer nods. “Alright.” He heads to the others who are collecting the knife since Mike has already been taken away. 

Mello soon finishes bandages Nears wounds. He puts away the stuff closing the medical kit, throwing the garbage in the garbage and he puts the medical kit away. 

The police aren’t there long and soon are gone since there really isn’t much to gather for the case.

L and Light had to leave since they are busy with other cases but due to the circumstances they had to come with the police to get Mike. 

Mello goes back over to Near. “So what now?” He asks.

“Can we eat?” Near asks.

Mello smiles and nods. “Of course we can.” He agrees. 

The two head into the kitchen to get something to eat. 

…………………………………..

Leader looks over the report given from L and Light. “He hurt a comrade.” Leader says lowering the paper with the report printed on it. “He will have a slow and painful death when he is released from prison. But if he says anything about the organization he is to be killed right away.” 

“As you wish.” The man that printed and brought the report says with a bow only to grab the report tossed to him before leaving. 

Leader watches the man go. “Maybe it’s about time I check in on Near and Mello.”


	16. Chapter fifteen.

“Tomorrow is when I’m visiting my family if you want to come.” Light says as when he brought it up before L told him maybe. 

“I have a child kidnapping case to work on.” L informs Light. “It’ll be ok for you to take the day off tomorrow however I need to stay here and help find this child.” 

Light nods in understanding. “Well if you need me at all tomorrow then call me.” 

“I will.” L assures Light. 

………………………………………………………….

Leader turns to look to the window as the driver is driver down the road. “They had better take him as insane.” Leader whispers to no one in particular. 

“We’ll be arriving soon.” The driver informs Leader getting Leader’s attention. 

“Good.”

They pull up to in front of Mello and Near’s house. 

Leader gets out with the driver about to follow before Leader turns to him. “Stay here. This matter is not for all ears.”

“Of course.” The driver nods in obedience and he stays with the car.

Leader heads to the front door only to knock. 

Mello, who had cleaned up downstairs after the police left, answers the door only to blink in surprise upon seeing Leader standing there. “Leader.” He lets Leader in. 

Near gets up from the floor where he was doing a puzzle, with a new shirt on as the other is waiting to be fixed and cleaned after the attack from Mike, only to come to see if it really is Leader. 

“You both look like you’re doing good.” Leader says.

“Yes we are.” Mello responds. “Please feel free to come in more.” 

They soon are in the living room with Near bringing some tea for Leader and some hot chocolate for himself and Mello upon request. 

“What can we do for you?” Mello asks politely. 

Leader sips at the tea. “You make good tea. Just like the last time I came here.” Leader compliments. 

“Thank you.” Near says and settles next to Mello. 

Leader looks up from the tea to them. “We have a problem.” 

“We can fix whatever problem it is.” Mello responds. “What are your orders?” 

“I want you both to take care of one of our in training members.” Leader explains then sips at the tea. “We have intel telling us that while he was being held for questioning to help with a case he slipped up and said something about the organization. He tried to cover it up but the damage is done. He is currently at the police station and I want him killed at the latest tomorrow at two in the afternoon.” Leader then drinks more of the tea. 

“We will take care of this man.” Near responds. “He will be gone before tomorrow at two in the afternoon.” 

Leader nods. “Good. Accomplish this dangerous task and you will go up one rank.” 

The two nod in understanding. 

“Your target goes by the name of Johnathan Robintail.” Leader explains. “He is being held in the interrogation room four at the west side police station.” 

Mello and Near listen as they drink their hot chocolate while Leader also drinks the tea when not talking. 

“Take him down and don’t get caught.” Leader commands. 

“It shall be done.” Mello responds. 

Leader nods then takes another sip of tea. 

After a few more discussions mainly some about their targets description, the target himself and what they will have waiting for them in the next rank, it is time for Leader to go. 

Leader gets up. “I trust you will not disappoint me.” 

“We won’t.” Mello says in promise. 

Leader nods. “I must be on my way.” 

“Thank you for coming and trusting us with this mission.” Near says. 

Leader leaves with that. 

“We should plan today.” Near suggests. 

Mello nods. “Leader said that he might be released tomorrow morning since the police don’t have anything against him to keep him there.” 

Near nods. “Then I have an idea so we can go tomorrow morning.” 

“Do share.” 

The next day……………………

Mello pulls up to police station and the two get out of the car. 

They knew they had to take the car to the station. 

Their target steps out of the station glancing back.

So Mello and Near stand by the car with Near slightly leaning against it since they closed the doors already. 

“Hello Jonathan.” Mello speaks. 

Johnathan, a red head with very dark brown eyes turns to the two in surprise. “How do you know me?” He asks not recognizing the two. 

“We are here to pick you up.” Mello responds. “Leader wanted us to come get you.” 

“Get in the back.” Near says pushing himself up to no longer be leaning against the car.

Johnathan goes over and gets in the back seat while Mello gets into the driver side with Near in the passenger side. 

Once they are loaded up safely inside then Mello begins driving. 

“So what rank are you guys?” Johnathan asks. 

“How new are you?” Mello asks avoiding the question as he glances to the other in the rear view mirror for a moment before turning back to the road. 

“Um I’ve only been in training for a few weeks.” Johnathan admits. 

Near glances back to him. “Well you don’t need to worry about our rank right now.” He says. 

“Where are we going?” Johnathan asks. 

Near turns around and shares a small glance with Mello before responding. “Our place.” 

Johnathan brightens at this. “Wow. I mean I’m sure you two must have a good ranking so it’ll be cool to find out what you do for the organization.”

“Yes. It’ll be quite interesting when we get there.” Mello responds smirking. 

They arrive at Mello and Near’s place. 

Mello pulls around back to put their car in the garage next to the motorcycle. He puts it in park then they all get out. 

The two lead Johnathan to inside of the house. 

Johnathan looks around himself. “It’s a nice place. You must have good income from the organization.” 

“There is a reason we brought you here.” Mello says. 

Johnathan moves to turn around when suddenly he is grabbed making his arms go behind his back. “What’s going on?!” He demands as fear starts to rise up in him. 

“You said a little too much when being interviewed.” Near says walking a little past Johnathan. 

Johnathan’s eyes widen and he swallows harshly. “Hey! Come on! It was a mistake! I don’t even think they believed me!” He says as fear rises even more inside of him. 

“Too late.” Mello hisses from behind Johnathan. 

The two take him down to the basement as Mello keeps him restrained even as he struggles. 

“Is this just going to be a punishment then I’ll be let go?” Johnathan asks stopping in his struggles.

“This is your punishment.” Near says in an uncaring tone. 

“Then I will show I am ready to take responsibility to prove myself to you both as well as the leader.” Johnathan says holding back the fear in his voice. 

Mello just chuckles. 

They make it downstairs and Johnathan is put on the table only to be tied to it after getting his shirt removed. 

“Where shall we start?” Near asks turning to Mello. 

“I have an idea.” Mello goes to the fridge where he keeps the blood bags. “I was saving these for reviving others to try out some stuff when I want but I think I have a good idea with these.” He brings over one. 

“Um. I don’t need blood.” Johnathan says. 

Mello begins hooking it up. “We know.” 

It’s hooked up as Johnathan watches. 

“Where do you get these blood bags?” Johnathan asks. 

“Mostly from the organizations black market.” Mello hums. “But a few I get myself and sometimes Near helps me with it.” 

“Ah.” Johnathan nods. 

It’s hooked up and as the blood begins going in Johnathan Mello and Near move a little away to get ready for the rest of what they are going to do. 

Johnathan starts to feel a burning sensation appear as the blood continues to go into him. 

“It’s starting to burn.” He whimpers. 

“Good. That means it’s working.” Mello says in response. 

Near grabs one of the knives from the things they laid out last night before bed. “Now. We need to finish this before two pm so we have no time to waste.” He turns back to Johnathan and goes to him. He brings the knife up to Jonathans cheek trailing it along there. 

This leaves a shallow cut along his cheek. 

Near moves the knife away from him then raises it up. 

Jonathan closes his eyes tightly as he starts to feel weak as his body is reacting badly with the blood since it’s not his blood type. 

Near brings the knife down into his arm not connected to the blood bag. 

Johnathan opens his mouth with a scream of pain at this. 

Mello watches as this goes on holding a scalpel. He smiles as he watches Near attack Jonathan who is showing the signs of the bad reaction to the wrong blood type. 

Such as Johnathan is starting to sweat and shake with a mix of starting to get pale. 

Mello moves forward to beside Near.

Near pauses and looks to Mello. 

“We have only so much time.” 

Near nods and backs off only to put the knife down. 

Johnathan looks pleading to Mello. “Please. Please stop. I’ve learned my lesson.” He whimpers to the blonde. 

Mello brings the scalpel up towards Johnathan as he smirks at the other’s words. “Oh we’ve only just gotten started.” He then begins making cuts as if he’s carving something into Johnathan’s skin. “Say Near. Why don’t you get your favorite weapon?” He says as he works. “The end is all yours.” He adds since they decided to see how they felt at the end to decide who and how they’ll end it. “I have a feeling two is going to be coming around soon.”

“Ok.” Near says in agreement and rushes upstairs to get to his room to get his knife that he usually uses. 

Mello removes the scalpel when done. 

Now on Johnathan’s torso is the word idiot in Japanese. 

“Idiot…. It suits you.” Mello puts the scalpel down then grabs the knife. He cuts the parts deeper only to remove them. 

Jonathan lets out a weak scream. 

Near returns with his knife. 

Mello backs away from Johnathan as he made quick work of carving out what he made on the others torso. 

Near shares a smile with Mello when he checks Mello’s work. “It’s fitting.” 

Mello nods. “It is.” 

Near turns back to Johnathan. “Too bad we didn’t have longer to play with you.” He hums then raises his knife with one hand. “It’s time to bring this all to end.” 

“Y-You’re going t-to let me go?” Johnathan asks. 

Near smirks. “No. We’re going to kill you.” He swings and slams his knife into Johnathan’s shoulder. 

Johnathan screams still weak.

Near swings a few more times skillfully missing where the blood bag is inserted and where Mello carved into Johnathan’s skin. He finally decides to end it and slams his knife to Johnathan’s chest over and over until Johnathan is dead. He stops and Mello checks for a pulse. 

“He’s finished.” Mello confirms. 

“Alright. Now we need to dispose of the body and let Leader know the good news.” Near says as he puts the hand holding his knife against his hip making sure the side facing his hip is the bottom end of the handle. 

“What time was it when you got your knife?” Mello asks.

“One.” 

“Alright. You send the report to Leader. I’ll start the cleaning.” Mello says.

Near nods and heads upstairs to do so. 

Mello stays down there as he begins cleaning their tools first. 

Near comes back down. “We need to leave them the body and anything that belongs to Johnathan.” He says. “Leader wants to use his body for a quick demonstration to the other ones in training. To make sure that no slip up ever happens again even though they are taught right away that they cannot tell anyone about the organization but Leader wants to make sure.” 

“Ok.” Mello nods. 

……………………………………………………………..

Light is eating a lunch with his family. 

When his father turns to him as they are talking when not eating. “What kind of cases are you and L working on?”

“Well right now L is focusing most of his time on a missing child case. It’s the job he was too busy with to come today.” Light explains since he arrived a little late for lunch since he wanted to help L a little before leaving. “My main case I have been recently working on is a murder case.” 

“Ah that’s good for you two.” Soichiro nods. 

“What about you?” Light asks his father. 

“Well I’ve been assigned to an interesting case.” Soichiro says. “We went to look into where this person worked but we couldn’t find anything. He was being questioned to help with a case and said that he worked for an organization but he tried to cover it up after so we had to look. He had to be released since we had no reason to keep him there. I wanted to try to talk to him about the organization but he was already gone once I went after him. Apparently picked up by two people. So now we have the job of searching for this organization since one of the others pointed out that he believes it’s criminal work with a few cases he is sure is not what we saw it as. We may have uncovered a criminal organization through that man as we want to look into it to be sure since this is a big deal. Especially if it’s criminal work…….. But we haven’t been able to even contact him ever since he left.” 

This makes Light pause when he hears about this.


	17. Chapter sixteen.

Light turns to his father feeling glad that he had his fork about to scoop up more food when he paused. “Is that so?” 

Soichiro nods. “Yeah. I have no idea how long this case is going to take.” He then takes another fork full bite of food. 

“It is a hard one to predict. That man could have been delusional.” Light says. 

“It’s possible.” Soichiro says in agreement. 

They eat for a few moments longer then Light gets up. 

“I’ll be right back.” He heads to the washroom closing the door and no one questions it just going back to eating with some small talk. He pulls out his cell phone making a call. “We may have a problem.” He says a little quietly when the other answers the phone. He explains what he was told by his father then pauses listening to the response. “Yes I agree.” He nods even though he’s on the phone. “Alright I will. See you.” He hangs up and takes a deep breath putting his phone in his pocket. He waits a few moments longer before flushing the toilet, washing his hands and drying them. He leaves the bathroom returning to lunch. 

“Say Light have you worked on any really cool cases?” Sayu asks.

“Every case has it’s charm.” Light responds. 

“What was one of your most recent that you found interesting?” Sachiko asks. 

“I would think that the chase after a murderer was interesting. He realized he made a mistake that allowed us easily to get him arrested for the murder so he tried to run.” Light says. “He tried to get two of our friends to kill him by trying to take one of them hostage while we were on the look for him. Unluckily for him the two knew how to fight back so he get tied up then they called us to take him away.” 

“Wow that sounds a little scary.” Sayu says. 

“But it’s good that it ended well.” Soichiro says. 

“I meant to ask you what do you think of the case on this organization?” Light asks looking at Soichiro. 

“Well I would want to think that it is some delusion but I do believe that there is a chance that it exists.” Soichiro admits. “If it does there’s a chance we may have uncovered a criminal organization especially with it trying to remain hidden.” 

Light nods. “Yeah that makes sense.” He says then takes another bite of food. 

The rest of lunch was some talking about whatever came up then after lunch Light hung out with his family for awhile longer. 

As time got closer to supper Light decided it was time to make his exit. 

“Well I should get heading back.” Light says. “But it was great to hang out again.” 

“You should visit again soon.” Sachiko says. 

“And bring L!” Sayu adds. 

Light is glad that his family accepted his and L’s relationship and they even like L with his habits and all. “I’ll do my best.” He responds then heads out to head back to L. He gets into his car and lets out a big exhale of air. “Oh boy. Leader is not going to like this.” He says to himself then starts his car only to drive away. 

It’s a rather quiet rid and he soon returns home to L. 

He parks the car then turns it off, getting out and locking it. He heads to inside of the house only to start looking for L after taking off his shoes and hanging his coat. He finds the other in the living room. “Hey.” He comes over to him. 

L looks up. “How’d it go?” 

“Well the information I managed to get without being suspicious was what I told you of how the case got started and that my father wants it to be a delusion as I suggested to him but he is sure that if they do discover it then it’ll be criminal.” Light tells the other. 

L puts a thumb to rest on his bottom lip. “Leader really is not going to like this.”

“That’s what I said when I was heading back.” Light says with a small smile. 

The two work on a report to inform Leader about the situation until there is a knock on the door. 

Light is the one to get up and he goes to the front door opening it to see who is here. “Leader?” He gasps in surprise.

“Greetings Light.” Leader says. 

Light steps to the side. “Come in.”

“We have no time to waste.” Leader says taking of the shoes that Leader is wearing since it’s polite. “Where is L I need to speak to both of you.” 

“In the living room.” Light leads Leader to the living room where L looks up as they approach. 

Leader settles on the single couch with Light settling next to L they can begin. “I have some bad news.” Leader begins. 

“Is this about the case that has opened to look into the organization accidently mentioned to the police?” Light asks. 

“Do you already know the problem?” Leader says looking at them.

“We were just working on a report to send to you with all the information we learned about it from today when Light found out about it.” L responds. 

“My father got assigned to the case and told me a little about it.” Light adds. 

Leader nods. “Ah I see. Well then that saves me the trouble of explaining a few things. The one that mentioned the organization was someone in training who was taken care of by Mello and Near then used as a warning to make sure it didn’t happen again.” 

Light is sure the body must have been in a very tortured and bloody state if Mello and Near got to do the punishment since when doing torture it turns out quite bloody with them. He can only imagine the looks of the newbies when they were shown it as a warning. 

“But the police has taken interest in looking for us.” Leader continues. “We must do all we can from being discovered.” 

Light and L nod in understanding. 

“Which is where you two come in.” Leader continues. “You are our case department mostly dealing with cases and cover ups wherever possible so you two are perfect for the role. You must take on this case that will be the biggest cover up you have ever done.”

“We will take it on.” Light responds.

Leader nods. “Good. Remember to do whatever you must to make sure we are not found. Also for this case instead of doing it on your own you can now use other members to help you where needed. Such as if you need a hacker or something.” 

“Sounds good.” L says in agreement knowing that this will come in handy. 

“Alright then.” Leader gets up. “I must get going and do not hold back to do what you must to do your best to keep us from being found. I expect the report you were about to send, reports once a week on progress and reports on anything urgent that needs to be reported right away.”

“Will do.” Light says. 

With that Leader leaves. 

“We should get started right away.” L says. 

Light turns to look to L as he knows that he will need to lie to his father. “Say how’s your case with the missing child?” He asks. 

“I just need to file a report about it being the uncle who is the one who did it because he was jealous that his sister got a child while all of his have died before being able to grow to even be a child in age.” L responds. 

“Ok. I’ll send the message and you get that report.” Light says grabbing his laptop. 

“I will send the report that is needed to be sent to Leader as well.” L says typing away on his laptop. 

The two work together until it gets pretty late.

“We should rest.” Light says closing his laptop. 

L looks up. “I can continue working.” He says. “You go ahead and get some rest.”

“Goodnight.” Light gives a quick kiss to L knowing that due to L’s insomnia problem he often stays up and he is more than certain this happened due to all the case work. 

L returns the kiss then Light heads off to bed.

The next day………..

Soichiro arrives and finds the team are a little early as well as starting to work. “How is it coming along?” He asks. 

“So far we haven’t gotten far.” Halle admits. “We just started.”

“Right.” Soichiro nods in understanding. 

They work for a few moments before the head of the Japanese National Police Agency Kanichi Takimura walks in. 

Soichiro turns to Kanichi. “Hello. How may we help you?” He asks. 

“I have come with news.” Kanichi responds. “I got a message that L and Light have taken interest in this case about the organization. They will be joining your team and are expected to arrive a little later sometime in the afternoon due to a busy schedule.” 

“Ok thanks.” Soichiro says and as Kanichi leaves Soichiro glances down in slight thought. 

“Isn’t this great?” Matsuda’s face lights up. “This means that we will have two of the best detectives helping us with finding this organization!” 

“Yes.” Soichiro distractedly says. 

Later……

L and Light arrive and are brought to the room the investigation is at. 

“Yay! You made it!” Matsuda chirps. 

“I though you would have said something yesterday Light.” Soichiro says. 

“Well I wanted to run it by L first. You know we work as a team.” Light responds to his father. 

Soichiro nods. “Well yes that is true.” 

“So why did you take interest in this small case?” Aizawa asks. 

“If this organization is real then it is most likely dangerous.” L points out. 

The others nod seeing that point. 

“Then let’s get to work!” Matsuda says smiling wide. 

So they do just that. 

L and Light are looking over everything that has been found which is mainly the stuff that sparked the investigation. 

A man comes into the room. 

“Ah Gevanni good that you are back.” Soichiro says as while waiting for L and Light to arrive he got himself to focus and sent out Gevanni. “Any luck finding Johnathan?”


	18. Chapter seventeen.

Gevanni shakes his head. “Not yet.” 

“This is more proof! They’re getting rid of the one that exposed them.” Matsuda points out. 

“We will need to continue looking until we find him.” Soichiro says. 

“Around the evening I will get another search for him.” Gevanni offers.

Soichiro nods. “That would be great. Right now he is our only source of information. For now Gevanni join us again in investigating.” 

Gevanni nods and rejoins the investigation. 

Light shares a look with L who nods softly so much so that it can be very easily overlooked.

L turns back to the laptop he is working on and types away.

……………………………………….

“Leader!” One of the underlings comes rushing over.

“What is it?” Leader asks.

“We have a message from L that tells us that the police are looking for Johnathan and that it’s starting to look suspicious.” 

“Then we do what we must.” Leader says looking very serious. “We will not destroy the body. Make sure that they find Johnathan’s body! Use the best cover up you can think of!” 

“Will be done right away.” The underling then dashes off. 

“This is most troublesome.” Leader mumbles to no one.

Later………..

Its getting around the time to wrap things up for the day as they are just waiting for Gevanni to return before packing up. 

Gevanni bursts into the room. “We’ve found Johnathan!” 

Everyone turns to him.

“He’s been murdered!” Gevanni reports. 

“I knew it! They are covering their tracks!” Matsuda says. “Told you that this organization is real!”

“We cannot say for sure it was the organization yet.” Soichiro says.

“Who else would it be?” Matsuda asks. 

“Maybe someone who wanted him dead.” Soichiro says. 

“Or someone who heard about Johnathan being questioned by police to help with a case so they didn’t want Johnathan to put someone they care for in jail by giving police information that would make it possible.” Ide adds. 

“Or just a murderer.” Light adds. “And the two people who picked him up were friends or family.” 

Matsuda blinks at this then turns to Gevanni. “More info!” 

“It was quite brutal and bloody looking.” Gevanni says. “He had many wounds and a word carved into his torso that read in Japanese as Idiot. We are going to send his body to be examined to reveal how he died.” 

“This sounds more like some psycho.” Light says. 

“I can agree. If this organization that we are looking for wanted to get rid of someone who leaked any information wouldn’t it be done in not such a violent manner?” 

“What if they want us to think that way?” Matsuda suggests. 

“We will make a decision when the autopsy comes in.” Soichiro decides. “For now we should wrap up for today.” 

Everyone begins cleaning. 

Soichiro looks to L and Light. “Will you be joining tomorrow?” 

“Possibly or we might just keep in touch. This isn’t the only case we are working on.” Light tells his father. 

L nods. “Yes. We have many other cases along with this one.” 

“I understand.” Soichiro responds. 

“Well goodnight.” Light says as he and L are ready to go.

“Goodnight.” Soichiro says in return then the two are the first to leave. 

“They left quickly.” Matsuda mummers. 

“They have a lot work to do.” Ide sighs at Matsuda. “Didn’t you listen that they have other cases they are working on?” 

Matsuda gives a smile and nervous laugh. “Oh yeah.” 

………………………………….

Light sighs once they are in the car. “I hate lying to them. It just doesn’t feel right.” 

“I know but we must remind ourselves of why we must do this.” L responds. 

“Yeah.” Light starts the car. “I just wish there was some way around this.” He then begins to drive as they head home to get some more work done before Light goes to bed. 

………………………………………………………………..

Mello is watching TV eating a chocolate bar while Near is showering. 

Near admits the warm water running down his body does feel nice and he lets his mind wander a little as he twirls his hair as he does even without noticing……….

It’s a dark and stormy night. 

Thunder roars over head as Near runs down an alley as he is trying to find shelter from the rain and a possible place to sleep tonight. 

The wind is howling in his ears as rain pelts down onto him soaking him. 

He may be homeless but he is going to school for the gifted as the way to get in was a test so he took it, he passed obviously, plus he wanted to have something outside of surviving on the streets. He is first place at the school in which has caused the second place student Mello feel hate towards him. He turns and blinks as he spots something up ahead. 

It’s a house….. Or it once was a house…. It now stands in ruins. 

“But that means it is abandoned so I should be safe there tonight.” He says to himself with a slight shiver as being soaked in howling wind makes it difficult to stay warm. He moves towards the house and enters it feeling a little better being more out of the wind than he does outside. He walks a little deeper inside only to freeze. 

There in front of him is four people. 

Three people who are standing and one on the ground. 

The three standing turn to him and he notices that two have a knife each. 

He takes a step back feeling fearful as it becomes apparent that the three killed the one on the ground. “I’m sorry I was just looking for a place to get out of the rain.” He says and he is currently young but being homeless for a good amount of his life made him become smart in the fighting for survival thing. He however knows he should avoid fights where he can. 

Especially when weapons are involved.

“Who are you?” The one mostly in darkness demands. 

“Near.” He says deciding to go with his street name he has come to adapt that he made himself to help hide himself. 

“You’re young.” The person in the darkness says. “You must live far from here to be taking shelter.”

His eyes flicker down as he is reminded of his situation in life as he has dreamed of one day actually having a home where he can be happy to be there. 

“Oh I see.” The one in darkness says. “You came here because you have no home.” 

He looks up to the person in darkness. “Yeah.” He confirms. 

“Since you are young you have potential.” The person in darkness says. “I believe you should join our group.” 

He blinks in surprise.

“We are a whole organization and if you join us you can have a place to belong as well as a home.” The person in the darkness continues. 

He becomes interested at that point. “That sounds nice.” He admits.

“Great. These two will be your mentors. Always After and Beyond Birthday you both have promise so I hope that you will teach Near well.” The person in darkness says looking at the two.

The two nod. 

“We won’t let you down.” The brunette says. 

The person in darkness looks back to Near. 

“May I ask who you are?” Near asks. 

“You may address me as Leader.” 

Present day……

Near joined the organization then and during his training he stayed with Always and Beyond who became like parents to him. He slept on their couch in the time he stayed with them and he got to see a few other in training people when brought to the place that was made by the organization to help train new people.

Usually people train with their mentors but sometimes they will train with another person in training if the mentor decides it is a good idea; though as you continue in the organization training or a full member you meet some of the others that are a part of it even if it’s just once. 

He of course was trained with the knife but it didn’t feel fully right to him until one day he came across the knife he uses when him and his mentors went shopping. He tried it out as Always noticed and he felt that this was better than the large kitchen knives Always and Beyond are used to. 

Always knew that this was the weapon meant for him and got him in which Near then found himself learning things faster than before. 

When he graduated he got his own place which is an apartment and he worked hard for the organization…… Then that fateful day with Matt that was also the day Mello saved him happened……

Near blinks back to reality and he goes about to cleaning himself to finish his shower. 

Meanwhile……

Mello finds the commercial’s rather boring so he lets his own mind wander while waiting for his show to come back on. 

Thunder roars as he dashes along trying to get back to the orphanage where he is staying at though it’s mostly just a place to sleep. 

He turns and notices a place he can take shelter for a bit since the orphanage is a little far from the library where he was studying feeling lucky he didn’t take out any books. He decides to take shelter and see if he can wait it out so he turns to go there but as he walks in he stops only to find Near with three alive people and one dead person in a room.

Those alive turn to him. 

“What’s going on?” Mello asks looking around himself. 

“I thought you’d be home Mello.” Near says twirling his hair. 

Mello turns to Near noting that Near is also soaked. “Yeah but what about you?” He challenges. 

Near glances away. 

That’s all Mello needed. 

“Oh.” He says in surprise. 

“So you two know each other.” The person in darkness says as the person already scanned Mello as if weighing his potential to a possible estimate. 

“We go to the same school.” Mello responds turning away from Near. He had met Matt in the school who has become a close friend of his. 

“Well then why don’t you join?” The person in darkness says watching Mello’s eyes. “Of course you will have two different mentors for obvious reasons.”

Mello raises an eyebrow. “And you are?” 

“Leader. I lead an organization that work for the better of society for a better future. We even pay you and you’ll have a home with a place to belong.” The person in darkness, Leader, explains. 

Mello looks thoughtful. “So Near is joining?” 

“Yes.” Leader nods. 

Mello decides that this might be something he can beat Near in. “Fine I’ll join.”

Leader sounds pleased. “I’m glad to hear that.” 

Present day……….

He got a mentor who was a guns expert so he was trained with guns and he even got to train at the same time as Near since they go to the same school. He graduated and got his own apartment but he in the end got himself his place that he lives in now with Near to allow him more freedom with wanting to try things.

As time went on after being recruited he ended up no longer hating Near and even came to become his partner. 

He blinks back to reality realizing commercials are done. 

……………………………………….

“Are you ready for this?” One person asks. 

The other nods. “Yes. You?” 

“Yup. Go ahead.” The one person nods. 

The other gets out of the car then heads to the destination.


	19. Chapter eighteen

The doors open and a man at the front desk looks up. 

In walks a brunette in a cute skirt red and black plaid skirt with a tightfitting black tank top that has a nice leather jacket that is not zipped up overtop also with black flats on her feet.

The man looks her over with a slight lick of his lips. 

The brunette walks to the front counter. “I was hoping I could talk to someone about work.” She asks watching the man innocently. 

“What kind of work?” The man purrs in response. 

“I need money.” The brunette says. 

“Well come with me then.” The male says bringing the brunette around behind the counter leading her to a room where usually it’s just used for meetings. “I can speak to you about getting money.” He says moving closer to her. 

The brunette smirks and kicks the door closed. “No one else here?”

“Just me.” The man says with a purr. “For the next hour.” 

The brunette smirks a little more. “Good because there is something important I am to discuss with you.” 

The man moves closer and tries to slink an arm around her. “Oh is that so pretty lady?”

The brunette smacks his hand away from her and she gives her a very serious look. “Yes and it is not in any way what you are thinking.” She turns to face him since he came to be beside her. “Now listen here.” She slams a kick to his chest and in surprise he is knocked down to the ground landing on his butt. She puts a foot on his chest in warning to stay down glad she is wearing shorts under her skirt. “This is an important message for you.” She tells him as he looks surprised to her. “Just because you sneak into your brothers room and steal the files after you snuck in only to find out what he did for work doesn’t mean that he’ll get fired.” She says in warning. “It means that he will be killed but you are lucky that we found out why he wasn’t doing everything was because you would sneak in to steal or delete stuff we would send him. We aren’t the type of group to just fire someone.” 

The man becomes more surprised at this. “Who are you?” 

“Doesn’t matter to you.” The brunette responds taking out a pistol with a silencer that was hidden in her leather jacket on an inside pocket. She aims it at him. “You will pay for what you have done.” 

“You can’t hurt me!” The man says sweat dropping. “There’s cameras here.” 

The brunette smiles. “Oh I’m not worried about that.” She tells him then shoots him right in the forehead. “Mission accomplished.” She says and looks up to the cameras. “Bring the car around so we can clean up.” 

The other brings the car over and enters the building going to where the girl is. 

“Matt you take the body and dump him in the car. We can’t leave him here.” 

“I got it Linda.” Matt nods and grabs the bodies arm dragging to the car making sure that no one will see this happen. 

Linda puts the gun away and pulls out a cloth she was hiding in a bag to keep the cloth damp and she begins cleaning any blood that she can find as well as wiping away fingerprints. 

Once done she puts the cloth in the bag again only to put it in her pocket as she made sure they left no blood at all. 

Matt slams the trunk closed. “He just barely fit luckily he’s dead so I have an easier time compacting him.” 

“No one saw you?” Linda asks.

“Made sure.” Matt nods. 

“Cameras?” Linda raises an eyebrow. 

“Made it appear as if nothing happened and took some footage of this guy leaving when no one else is around.” Matt confirms. “I made sure to put the footage to make it look like we were never here just about ten minutes so it’ll seemed to have recorded that then in ten minutes go back to actually recording.” 

Linda nods. “Good.” She heads to enter the car. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Matt nods as they get in the car and he drives away pretending to be just someone driving by. “You did well.” 

“It’s too bad I had to go in alone this time.” Linda says. “I mean that man is a pervert. What if something went wrong?” 

“Well it was a mission that is best for you since he is a known pervert for girls but if something did happen you know I would have hurried in to help you.” Matt assures her. 

Linda smiles. “Thanks Matt.” 

Matt smiles back. “So about the body.” He begins. 

“I have a friend who owes my family a favor so since it’s just me I can use that favor. Their cameras are down today to be fixed. He can burn the body and add the ashes to fertilizer to sell.” Linda points out turning to watch out the window a little bored. 

Matt grins. “Sounds good to me. What’s the address?” 

………………………………………….

Mello’s turns off the TV when what he was watching comes to an end. 

Near is in his room playing with a puzzle currently. 

There’s a knock on the front door that catches his attention. 

He gets up and goes over to answer only to smile when he sees who is there. “Hey Matt.” 

“Yo.” Matt responds with a smile.

Mello lets Matt inside. “Linda not coming?” He asks since he knows Matt and Linda are partners in their line of work. 

“We finished a mission and she wanted to go shopping.” Matt says with a shrug. 

“Ah.” Mello nods and closes the door. “Well come in.” He heads back to the living room as Matt takes off his shoes. 

Matt follows Mello to the living room and they settle on the couches. 

“So what’s up?” Mello asks. 

“Well did you here the rumor about the new case?” Matt asks. 

Mello raises an eyebrow.

“You haven’t heard about it?” Matt asks in shock. “Apparently a newbie messed up and now the police are looking for the organization.” 

“Me and Near dealt with the person who messed up.” Mello informs Matt. 

“But it isn’t good that the organization is being looked for.” Near says. 

Matt and Mello turn to see Near standing by the area to go to the kitchen. 

“I can agree with you.” Mello says with a nod.

“By the way. I was going to make some hot chocolate so I was wondering if either of you wanted some?” Near says. 

“I’m not thirsty.” Matt waves it off. 

“Yes please.” Mello says. 

Near nods then heads to the kitchen. 

“Are you sure?” Mello turns to Matt who turns to him. “I mean Near makes the best hot chocolate.” 

“I would but I’m really not thirsty right now.” Matt assures his friend. 

“Ok.” Mello shrugs and the two begin talking about whatever comes up as they haven’t hung out in a little bit with work and everything. 

Near comes over with Mello’s hot chocolate as he is also holding his own. 

“Thanks love.” Mello says in thanks as he takes the cup of hot chocolate. 

“No problem.” Near responds with a smile.

…………………………………………..

L and Light are working with the team once again but this time they brought some extra cases they have to work on the case with the team as well as work on their other jobs. 

“The autopsy has revealed that the man died due to blows to the chest. He was alive when the other wounds were given to him.” Soichiro reads the autopsy he just got. 

“So they torture people to death if they speak about the organization.” Matsuda pitches an idea. 

“This is just proof that there is something going on.” Soichiro says. “We will look into this incident and try to find the two that picked him up.” 

“We can look for the two that picked him up.” Light offers. 

“Thanks.” Soichiro says in agreement. 

Light turns and types on the laptop he brought in to work on as he pulls up the security footage. He finds who exactly picked him up and quickly types a message to let Mello and Near know what they need to do to help cover up their kill before they will actually be contacting them. “Well the identification of the two is easy.” He says. “Me and L know those two.” 

“Who are they?” Soichiro asks.

“Our friends Mello and Near.” Light responds. 

“So they did it? They are a part of the organization?” Matsuda asks. 

“They are nice people and they aren’t people to kill unless in self defense.” Light responds. “But we will question them and record it.”

“Ide and Mogi you two will go to help get a recording.” Soichiro says. 

“If it’ll make you feel better we will do that.” L responds to that.

“So what are you waiting for?” Matsuda asks. 

“Well first off all a check to make sure any equipment we use will be good for the recording.” Light responds. “It won’t help if we have a bad recording.” 

“Oh.” Matsuda nods. “Yes that is a good thing to do.” 

“Tonight can you two make sure we have a good recording equipment that will work?” Light turns to Ide and Mogi.

The two nod. 

“Thanks.”

L turns to his laptop. “We will talk to them in the morning to give you two time to find equipment as well as test it or charge it as needed.” He says as he begins typing. 

So it was decided.


	20. Chapter nineteen

Mello paces in his room with a phone to his ear as he waits for an answer. 

Finally the answer comes making Mello stop in his pacing. 

“Matt. It’s me. I have a favor……. Oh ok.....” He says pausing to listen. “Alright. Well see you.” He takes the phone away from his ear and clicks the end call button. “I hope that tomorrow will go well.” He says a little quietly to himself. 

Near is secretly listening in as he leans against the wall just beside the door. His eyes are cast into shadows then he pushes himself away from the wall only to walk to his room. He stops once he’s a few steps past the door and raises his head to allow his eyes to no longer be cast in shadows. “I hope so too.” He says quietly almost in a whisper. “I don’t want to worry Mello.” He adds glancing back to the door slightly turning in order to look to it even if his doorway is open. “I’m scared it will all go wrong. I don’t want to lose Mello…. My beloved…..” He turns away and goes to the window looking out. “We’ve already gone through the lie that L and Light sent us to use but I’m still worried.” He closes his eyes leaning forward letting his forehead rest against the cool glass. “What will tomorrow bring?” He then goes silent for a few moments before moving away from the glass and opening his eyes. “I will do my best. For Mello.” 

Light’s P.O.V.

It’s night now……. L told me to get some rest since it’s so late….. I can’t sleep…….. I'm nervous about tomorrow.... After all we can't mess this up.... If we mess up we might be discovered.... If father found out.... I don't want to think about that.... I finally decide to get up as I don't think I'll be able to really sleep. I leave the room and head away from the room wondering if L is still in the living room. I decide to head over there.

The house is rather quiet though L works as quietly as he can when I go to sleep so it's no surprise.

I've noticed this especially when I couldn't sleep and would get up usually to try drinking a glass of water to see if it'd help me sleep. 

He's considerate and looks out for me just like how I look out for him.

We both love and care for each other deeply so of course well be doing what we can for each other. 

I stop in a spot where I can look at him past a wall corner since I can see the living room from here.

While it allows me to be less likely to be seen.

I watch him as he works with a piece of cake he's eating between typing or looking through a file.

Sometimes.... I just feel guilty..... He works while I rest.... It just doesn't seem fair..... But every time he notices he assures me that he's fine and he works since he can't sleep.... I know that but still...... This guilt sometimes just comes on to me...... I've found that it's slowing down as I have tried ways to get him to be able to rest easier.

I've tried getting him to limit his sweets consumption but all that happened was that he couldn't work as well which isn't good; and in the end it didn't help his insomnia problem. 

I've tried getting him to come to bed with me staying up to make sure he doesn't get up to work.... But all that did was make for a very very long and boring night even as we cuddled though we didn't take it any further since I was hoping he'd sleep. I did try this again on the most recent Valentine's Day but even though I fell asleep I could tell that he didn't sleep even if I awoke to find him with his eyes closed most likely just enjoying being with me. 

I've tried getting him to take sleeping pills with and without sugar after but it didn't work as we laid there with him still unable to sleep.

Really I've tried everything and I know that yes making love does exhaust him to sleep but I can't just have sex with him every night.

That'd be making our relationship all about sex and he doesn't deserve that. 

So I'll have to stick with how things are since there isn't anyway to change it.

"Can't sleep?" Ls voice enters my ears.

I step out of hiding and go over to him. "No. Thoughts of tomorrow are buzzing in my head." I sit down next to him.

“I understand that. It’d look really bad if this whole comes crumbling down.” He responds.

I nod. “Yeah and I heard that they moved up one rank too. They are one of the important members. We can’t mess this up. This on top of hindering the investigation really is the biggest cover up we’ve ever done.” I sigh softly. “Do you think we’ll succeed?” 

“We will be doing our best and everyone will get all of their own parts done so it will all come together nicely.” He tells me. “We can do this if we keep our heads in the game. They hardly have anything on the organization to prove it’s existence right now. This whole investigation is only thanks to something someone said. Eventually it will come to an end as long as all of us play our cards right.” 

I nod. “Right.” I can see his point and he is very correct.

So far the investigation has limited information so it shouldn’t be too hard to stop the investigation in it’s tracks and make them drop the case. 

“Feel better now?” L asks. 

I nod. “Yeah a little.” 

“Do you think you’ll be able to sleep now?” He asks watching me. 

“I’m not sure.” I tell him leaning back. 

“It’d be a good idea for you to get some rest.” He reminds me. 

“Yeah but if I can’t sleep I can always say that we just were working late on some important cases.” I point out. 

“Do you really want to lie to your father more than you already have to?” He asks obviously analyzing my face. 

I close my eyes with a sigh. “To be honest not really but there isn’t much of a choice. I mean if I can’t sleep then I can’t sleep.” 

“Well then let’s have some tea.” L gets up. “I’ll go get it.” He heads to the kitchen. 

“Thanks. I’ll get some work done.” I reply and turn picking up the file closest to me only to open it and begin taking a look. 

L comes back with the tea and hands me my cup. “Here you go.” 

“Thanks.” I say and take it letting it cool down for a moment as I continue to look at the file. 

L settles next to me and we get to work while drinking tea. 

I finish my tea and place the empty cup on the coffee table. I bring my hand up to cover my yawn feeling sleepy. I continue to work but I don’t think I can stay awake. 

Maybe if I close my eyes for a moment……

No one’s P.O.V.

L turns to look to Light finding him sleeping laying on the arm rest. He smiles moving the files, the one in his hand and the one on Light’s lap, only to move to in front of Light and he crouches. “Well they may not work on me but they certainly work on you.” He says to himself then shifts picking Light up bridal style. He carries Light to the room setting him on the bed before pulling the covers over top of him. 

Once done he turns away leaving making sure that the lights are out. 

He heads to get back to work.

The next day……..

Light groans as he begins to awaken. He shifts only to blink his eyes open. “Huh?” He sits up a little sleepily. “I don’t remember getting back to bed….” He throws the covers off and turns to get up. He pauses to stretch then he finally gets up heading out of the room to try to find L. He doesn’t see L in the living room where things are still set out for work so he tries the kitchen. He enters and walks in looking around himself only to pause when he sees something on the counter. He goes to it and picks it up. “The bottle of sleeping pills I got to try to help L sleep?” He questions then as his mind clears the fogginess from sleep he blinks as he realizes what L did. 

L put the required dosage in Light’s tea to help him sleep. 

Light smiles. “We take care of each other.” He says to himself then puts the bottle back on the counter. “But where is L?” He worries as he turns to begin looking for L once again.


	21. chapter twenty.

The backdoor suddenly sounds as someone is opening the door to enter the house.

Light turns tensely to it’s direction upon hearing this sound. 

Did whoever take L to somewhere outside he can’t see or hasn’t spotted be coming back in after hearing him look for L?!

Footsteps enter the house and Light decides that he will find out what the person did to L. 

Light grabs his gun and heads to meet the person but he stops when he sees just who it is. 

L looks to Light meeting his eyes. “Morning Light.” 

“You ok?” Light asks putting his gun away in his pants pocket.

“Don’t worry.” L assures him. “I was taking out the recycling because with all the shredded case files it was starting to stack up.”

The two have a recycling can with a shedder attached to it because they need to destroy the files in some way so no one can just pick it up to read. They got it from before the organization after deciding on a spot to stay as their home base at least due to obvious reasons. 

The two set up their home base not long after they allowed Watari to retire, he isn’t as young as he used to be after all, as he lives his life now only as Quillish Whammy in a very very nice retirement home that Watari liked and even admired. 

A dream place to retire to especially for Watari. 

Watari agreed after spending sometime watching the two during the time he was working with them after they became a team and noted that they do take care of each other so he was able to retire knowing that everything will be alright. 

Of course L and Light do visit Watari when they have time and they have talked to Watari in private about what they now also do without revealing enough that the organization would get angry. 

Watari was very understanding of the situation and even offered to help them figure out how to stop this when he first heard what happened but L assured him that they’ll be fine. 

On that day they first explained to Watari is when L wasn’t able to hear them Light hung back for a second to assure Watari that he will make sure that L won’t be killed by this new line of work before joining L in leaving as they had to work.

Watari has kept anything they tell him a secret and if the organization does know that the two are talking to Watari they either don’t see it as a threat as Watari is keeping it all a secret or they actually don’t know. 

Either way L and Light both haven’t seen any signs at all that the organization knows or cares that they speak to Watari about their work with obvious caution to not reveal too much. 

“I thought that someone had grabbed you or attacked you.” Light admits. 

“Well if someone did indeed try that then I can assure you that you would know.” L says.

Light smiles and nods. “Yeah true.” 

L is a pretty good fighter and their work with the organization has also given them some new skills that will be useful if someone were to attack them. 

It’s the way that Light learned to use as gun better than just the basics that L taught him just in case something happened.

“We should get ready to get to work.” L says. 

Light nods. “Yeah.” 

The two head to their room to change their clothes before they head to the living room to get started on work. 

Light notices the piece of cake half eaten by a laptop that is open though he expected something to be there so it doesn’t surprise him. 

L settles at that spot while Light heads to the small end table his laptop is sitting with it’s charger plugged in. 

Light sits in the arm chair and boots up the laptop that he places on his lap.

It’s time to get to work. 

………………………………………….

Soichiro looks around at the team who are working hard as the work has just started. He already knows L and Light set up a system to allow them to share data between both the team and them so they don’t have to be there. 

Though a part of him wished that they could have been here today. 

It was really nice to see them as it was quite awhile since they last saw them. 

“But it’s good that they are doing well.” He says to himself then he turns getting to work. He looks to Matsuda and Mogi. “Can you two go make sure that the two we’ll be speaking to today are ready.” 

“Rodger that sir!” Matsuda says and Mogi nods. 

The two head off to do as asked. 

Soichiro watches them go.

“We have a report that just came in.” Gevanni says going over to Soichiro getting his attention. 

“What is it?” Soichiro asks.

“The victim had the wrong blood type injected into him.” Gevanni reports handing Soichiro the file.

Soichiro takes it and looks at it. “Well I’ll be. That is quite interesting.” He says after reading it. 

……………………………………………

“Mello and Near should be there soon.” L says turning to Light. 

Light turns to L. “Then we should get going.”

L nods and the two turn back to what they were doing only to close the laptops. 

…………………………………………………..

Mello and Near arrive and walk more into the building. 

When two males come over to them.

“You must be Mello and Near.” One of the males says. 

“That’s correct.” Mello nods. “I’m Mello and this is Near.” He says gesturing to himself then to Near. 

“I am Matsuda.” The male that spoke to them says then gestures as well as turning to the other. “And this is Mogi.” He turns back to Mello and Near. “Come over here with us.” He takes the lead as they lead Mello and Near to the rooms they will be using for their interrogation. “We will need to talk to you separately. It’s protocol.” 

“No problem.” Mello responds. 

Matsuda leads Mello to one room while Mogi leads Near to the other. 

Once everything is all set Matsuda and Mogi head to go get the team while leaving the two in the rooms to wait. 

L and Light arrive and get out of the car once it is parked. 

“Ready for this?” L asks. 

“Yup.” L nods and the two move into the building. 

They meet the team to where the rooms Mello and Near are waiting in with the doors closed obviously. 

“Good to see you two.” Soichiro greets. 

“Same to you dad.” Light responds. 

“So me and Light will talk to them. Since we know them then they will probably feel more comfortable. It should help.” L says. “Meanwhile the rest of you will be recording it all and watching from behind the two way mirror.” 

The team nods with a sound of agreement to that plan. 

“Alright. Then let’s get started.” Light says and takes the lead to get started.

L and Light making sure they have everything they will need while the team make sure they can record things, the recording tape for what was said is already recording with it being turned on before Mello and Near entered the rooms just in case, as well as making sure they can all see standing behind the two way mirror.

In no time it is time to start. 

L and Light head into the room Mello is in first. 

Mello looks to the two. “Ah. Greetings. I didn’t expect it to be you two doing this.” He says since they weren’t really told who would be questioning them. 

“Yes but we will still do this professionally.” Light says.

“I understand.” Mello nods. 

L and Light get to the metal table and sit across from the blonde. 

“Do you know this man?” L takes the photo out of the file and places it on the table facing Mello. 

Mello looks to the photo.


	22. Chapter twenty one.

“Yeah it’s Johnathan.” Mello responds and looks up from the picture to the other two in the room. “Me and Near picked him from the station. Because we were asked to by a friend who was supposed to pick him up. She asked us to do so since she got sick.”

“Who is this friend that asked you this and where did you take him to?” Light asks. 

“Me and Near dropped him off outside of the Robin’s convenient store on twelfth avenue in the Wooden district.” Mello responds. “He lives in the apartment complex beside the store. As for the friend who asked us her name is Ruby Fox." He glances between L and Light. "Why?"

"Jonathan was murdered." Light responds.

Mello blinks in surprise. "Oh God! That's terrible." 

"Do you know how he was killed?" Light asks obviously just to assure any doubting members of the team. 

"Hmm." Mello glances down in thought slightly moving his eyes back and forth then looks back up. "Gun shot to the head? The heart?" He shrugs with a slight shake of his head. 

"No." L responds.

"Then by being pushed down some steps?" Mello tries again with his arms back at his sides. 

"It was blows to the chest that killed him." L says letting Mello know that that's enough now. "So then tell us. Did you see anyone suspicious when you dropped him off?"

Mello shakes his head. "No. I didn't notice anyone that raised any red flags." He responds. 

"Where were you after dropping him off until the next morning?" Light asks.

"Me and Near went to Jefferson park after dropping him off, to enjoy just sometime together then after that we went home to get some food and in the end went to bed." Mello responds. 

"I see." Light says. "Alright that's it for now." He says as they make sure they have everything. "You'll need to wait for a bit."

"Ok but maybe you could give me something to do?" Mello asks.

"If we find something." L responds.

Mello smiles gratefully. "Thanks."

Light and L leave the room, making sure to gather what they need, with that and with the door closed they head to where the team is. 

"We will need the convenient store security footage tapes to prove Mellos story." Matsuda says. "And a witness at the park."

“I think that we should start with talking to Ruby and getting that security footage.” Light says. “Ide and Aizawa can you both go do that? And if you can try to find witnesses for the two of them being at the park.” 

Ide and Aizawa nod then head on out to go get that.

“In the meantime we should question Near.” L says. 

“Let’s see if he says the same thing.” Matsuda says. 

The group switch over to Near and L and Light head in to talk to Near. 

Near looks to them twirling his hair as they enter. 

Light closes the door behind them. 

“Thank you for being patient.” L says as him and Light settle at the metal table.

“It’s no problem.” Near responds still twirling his hair. 

“Do you know this man?” L puts the picture on the metal table. 

Near glances down. “Yeah. That’s Johnathan.” He says. “Last I saw him was when we went to pick him up at the station for Ruby who is a friend.” He looks back up to the two.

“Where did you drop him off?” Light questions. 

“We dropped him off outside of the store that is beside where he lives. The store Robin’s convenient store on twelfth avenue in the Wooden district.” Near responds. “After that me and Mello went to Jefferson park after that to enjoy just sometime together so I don’t know what he did after we dropped him off. Is he missing?” 

“Murdered.” Light corrects Near.

Near pauses his hair twirling showing surprise as best as he can through his calm mask. “Oh.” 

“So you two just hung out at the park?” L presses. 

“Well not for the rest of the day. We did head home to get some food and when it started to get late we went to bed.” Near responds. 

“Alright.” Light says. “One more question. Do you know what killed Johnathan?” 

Near looks a little thoughtful. “A stab to the back?” He offers as an answer. “Being run over by a car perhaps?” 

“No.” Light tells him. 

“It could be many things that could have killed him.” Near says as he starts twirling his hair once again. “It would probably take me a bit to find the right answer.” 

“Blows to the chest.” Light tells him. 

“That sounds like a bloody death.” Near responds. 

Light nods. “Yes. Now did you see anyone that raised any red flags to you?” 

Near shakes his head. “No I didn’t notice anyone that did that.” 

“Ok.” Light responds. 

“Well you’ll need to wait again now. But thank you for your cooperation so far.” L tells him. 

“Yeah no problem.”

Light and L gather what they need then head out of the room with the door closing behind them. 

“So far it looks like their story is checking out.” Soichiro says. 

“Yes it does.” Light says in agreement. 

“But before we jump to conclusions lets get proof.” Matsuda says. 

“Right now we need to wait for Ide and Aizawa to get back.” L says. “In the meantime we can try to get some work done.” 

So the group heads to get some work done. 

……………………………………………………………..

Aizawa and Ide enter the store. 

The cashier looks up to see who has entered the building. 

The two walk over to the cashier. 

Aizawa pulls out his badge and shows the cashier. “We need to look at your security footage.” 

The cashier nods. “Right this way sirs.” He leads the two around to the back as the two follow with Aizawa putting his badge away.

They are lead to where there are tapes and monitors and in no time they get the tape they need put into the player in which the screens change to the footage. 

Aizawa and Ide watch at the front of the store camera and they look at any cars that pull up to a stop there until they see the same car that Mello and Near were seen with at the station. 

Ide looks to the license plate and as far as he can tell it looks to be Mello’s and Near’s license plate. 

Johnathan gets out of the car and walks away towards the apartment complex as the car drives way only to turn to go to the alley between the two buildings disappearing from sight. 

“Alright we need this tape.” Aizawa says. 

They are given the tape right away. 

“By the way did you see who was in the car that dropped that man off?” Ide asks.

“I was busy with customers at the time.” The cashier responds. “I didn’t even notice that man be dropped off.” 

“Ok. Thank you for your cooperation.” Ide says then he and Aizawa leave to their car. 

They had made sure to get the information of where Ruby lives before they left to go about doing what they need to do. They are off on their way to the address that is in Ruby’s name. 

Ide is holding the tape while Aizawa is driving. 

“Do you think that there really is some super secret organization?” Ide suddenly asks as he stares at the tape in his hands. 

Aizawa’s eyes flicker to Ide for a moment then he looks back to the road. “I’m not fully sure but I do believe there is a chance that there is possibly something of the sorts that we don’t know about.” 

“I see. I’m not sure what to think of all of this. I mean it kind of appears like there might be some kind of group that Johnathan was a part of but…. Thinking about it makes something not sit quite right within me.” Ide tells Aizawa. 

“Well don’t worry. I’m sure we will figure out if this is a pointless chase or not.” Aizawa says in slight assurance.

Ide looks up to out the front window. “We’re here.” 

Aizawa pulls up to in front of the house and puts the car into park before shutting it off. “Let’s leave the tape here.” He says.

Ide nods in agreement then the two get out of the car with Ide leaving then tape on the passenger seat.

Aizawa makes sure to lock the car and the two head up to the front door. 

Ide is the one that knocks on the door. 

They don’t have to wait too long for an answer as a woman opens the door. 

“Hello?” She has blonde hair pulled into a small pony tail since its short, dark green eyes, red metal frame glasses, a navy blue skirt that reaches her mid-thigh and a grey blouse. Her feet covered by moccasin slippers that have a fuzzy lining on the hole where you put your feet through.

Ide this time pulls out his badge to show her. “We need to speak to you Ruby.” 

Ruby nods and steps aside to allow them inside in which they take. 

Once the two are inside Ruby shuts the door. 

“Shall we talk in the living room?” Ruby offers. 

“Sure.” Ide agrees and they take off their shoes before following Ruby to the living room where they settle on the couch. 

“What can I help you with?” Ruby asks once they are settled. 

“Do you know Mello and Near for starters.” Ide asks.


	23. Chapter twenty two.

"Yes they are friends of mine." Ruby responds. "Did something happen to them?" She asks worriedly. 

"No they're fine." Aizawa assures her.

"Oh that's good to hear." She says with a smile of relief.

"So you asked them to pick up a man from the station." Ide says.

Ruby nods. "Yeah. I wasn't feeling well enough to drive so I asked them to pick Jonathan up instead of me going." 

"What is Jonathan to you?" Ide asks.

"He is someone I am having an affair with. Since my last partner left me. He's been real helpful." Ruby responds. 

"What happened after you asked the two to pick him up?" Aizawa questions. 

"Well after I spoke with them I took time to rest to get better." Ruby tells them.

"Do you know what happened to Jonathan?" Ide asks.

"The way you're speaking makes me think that something bad happened." Ruby admits. "Was he murdered?"

"Exactly." Ide nods and he is a little glad that they didn't release anything to the press on the body found yet so they can test peoples knowledge on the events. 

Ruby brings her hands up to her mouth in shock. "Oh my God! What happened?"

"He was brutally murdered. You didn't worry about him?" Aizawa asks.

"I trusted that he would get home safe. You need to trust your friends. Also I was sick at the time." Ruby reminds them. 

"Where does Jonathan live?" Ide questions. 

"Next to Robin's convenient store on twelfth avenue in the Wooden district." Ruby responds. 

"Alright did you miss work being sick?" Ide asks.

"My job isn't really all that much. I'm a business supervisor so really all I do is once a week check in and also check that everything is adding up. I also help when hiring or firing anyone where I work. But really my work is just sitting at my desk checking everything. I didn't really miss anything." Ruby responds.

"May we see some of your work?" Aizawa asks.

"If it'll help prove something then yes. I can even give you the number for the woman I work for." Ruby gets up heading around a corner.

Once she's gone Ide turns to Aizawa. 

"Something just doesn't feel right about everything that's happened." Ide says quiet enough for only Aizawa to hear.

Aizawa turns to the other. "If there really is more than meets the eye then we have no way to prove it.” He tells him also speaking quietly.

Ide turns away. “Yeah I know.” 

Ruby comes walking back into the room with some papers. “Here we are.” She says getting the twos attention. “Some of my work and a sticky note with the phone number you can call.” She says handing them the papers. 

Ide and Aizawa take a look at the papers they are given doing a quick run through of them.

Ide turns back to Ruby. “Do you mind if we keep these papers to look over them in detail?” 

Ruby waves it off. “Go ahead. I always make sure to have at least two copies in case I misplace one copy.” 

“Thank you.” Ide says. “That’s all we have for you right now. We will contact you if we need anything else.”

“Ok. Thanks for stopping by.” Ruby responds.

Aizawa and Ide leave with that and remain silent until they get to the car. 

Once inside they make sure they have everything that they need. 

“Maybe we should head to Jefferson park to see if anyone saw Mello and Near there.” Ide says. 

Aizawa nods. “That’s a good idea.” 

So they drove to the park. 

……………………………………………………………..

“Aw man. When are we gonna get a job?” Beyond sighs as he is laying on the couch with his legs up towards the top part and his head hanging over the edge. “I wanna do something.” 

“Oh come now B.” Always says coming over to the other who looks up to the brunette. “You should be at least happy that we have free time.” 

Beyond smiles at the love of his life. “The best part about it all is that you are here with me.” He tells the other. 

This makes Always smile. 

Beyond shifts himself until he can get up which is what he does and he moves close to Always. “I think I know what to do now.” He says with a purr in his voice. 

Always hums in question. 

Beyond seals his lips over the other’s own as both of their eyes close. 

The two kiss until they need to break for air. 

Beyond opens his eyes half way and wraps his arms around Always’s waist. “I think I can show you how special you are to me.” 

Always smiles in return and snuggles against his love. “Yes. Please show me.” He agrees. 

Beyond smiles wide at this. “With pleasure.” 

……………………………………………….

“We got a message! It’s a job!” One person calls to their partner. 

“What is it this time?” The partner asks. 

“It says that we need to watch and if needed take out a woman who worked with Jonathan.” 

“Why?” The partner questions. 

“She feels that Jonathan’s death was uncalled for thus developing a dislike towards the organization for what they are doing. Leader says that right now with everything that’s going on we cannot risk her giving any important information out to anyone.” The person responds. 

“Then let’s do this.” 

………………………………………………………… 

Aizawa and Ide look around themselves as they have arrived at Jefferson park. 

“Let’s just start asking some people.” Aizawa says as they look around themselves. 

“We’ll ask a good chunk of people and head back to the station with what we’ve got. They’re waiting for us.” Ide responds. 

Aizawa nods. “Yes. We will meet back here.” 

“Deal.” Ide agrees then the two split up to cover more ground. 

Aizawa approaches a woman who is walking along. “Excuse me.” 

The woman stops walking and looks to Aizawa. “Hello.” 

“May I ask you a question?” Aizawa asks. 

“Sure.” The woman agrees. 

“Did you see two males together here recently?” Aizawa begins. “One is blonde with blue eyes and the other has white hair with stormy grey eyes. Do they sound familiar yet?” 

The woman spots something a little past Aizawa that makes her sweat drop especially with the cold glares being sent her way. “Oh. I’m sorry but I don’t come here enough to really look at who comes here. Good day.” She leaves after that moving away from where she saw the two standing watching her. 

Aizawa watches her go but turns to go talk to some other people knowing he needs to find people to say they have seen Mello and Near here at the park when they said they were. 

Ide approaches a man. “Hello sir. May I have a word with you?”

The male sitting on the bench turns to Ide. “Yeah sure.” 

“Did you see two males together here. One is blonde with blue eyes and the other has white hair with stormy grey eyes. Do I need to be more descriptive or do they sound familiar?” 

Before the man can answer a woman comes over and responds. 

“Oh those two. Yeah I saw two that matched that description here recently.” 

Ide turns to the woman. “When did you see them here? Do you remember when this was?” 

The woman looks thoughtful. “Well I saw them here a few days ago or so.” She says. “Sorry I can’t remember the exact date as I wasn’t fully paying attention but I definitely saw two males here together that match what you have described so far.”

Ide nods. “Alright.” He pulls out a pad of paper with a pencil. “May I get a statement and a way to contact you?”

The woman nods with a ‘mhm.’ And she takes the pad of paper along with the pencil to write it down. 

Ide turns to the man. “What about you? Did you see the two?” 

“No. I haven’t been here in a good while.” The man responds. 

“Thanks anyways.” Ide says.

“Here ya go.” The woman hands Ide back his stuff.

“Thanks.” Ide says taking the stuff as he turns to her. “We will contact you if needed.”

“Go ahead.” The woman agrees. 

The man gets up. “Well I hope you find out what you are looking for.” He says. “If you can excuse us we have a date.” He links hands with the woman.

“I understand. Thank you for your time.” Ide responds.

The couple then walk away holding hands. 

“So far one person.” Ide says glancing to what the woman wrote down before heading towards another person to question them. 

……………………………………………………………………

A woman walks along a sidewalk that has sparse and spread out amount of people on it. She turns into an alley way walking down that way to get to her destination. She continues down it for a good bit before she stops and stands there in the middle of the alley. She turns around enough to look behind herself tensely.


	24. Chapter twenty three.

Aizawa and Ide meet up at the meeting place when they believe they’ve talked to enough people. 

“How’d you do?” Aizawa asks. 

“I got three.” Ide responds. “You?”

“One.” Aizawa responds. 

“So between us we have four people.” Ide confirms. 

“So far everything about their story is checking out.” Aizawa points out.

“Well we have everything that we need. So let’s get back to the others and deliver the news.” Ide says.

So with that the two head off on their way to get back to the station. 

………………………………………

The woman doesn’t spot anyone but she has a great feeling of uneasiness. She turns back to where she is going after quickly checking the area behind her. “I must do something.” She whispers under her breath and she hurries to get to her place as she fast walks hoping to not bring attention to herself while still hurrying. 

When she finally gets back to her place and she makes sure to lock the door behind herself. 

She heads into her kitchen grabbing a box before moving to her living room where she goes to her computer but stops. “No. They’ll know….” She grabs a pencil and paper only to settle at her coffee table after making sure to close her living room curtains. “Well here I go.” 

…………………………………………………………….

“She’s up to something.” 

“What do you think it is?” 

“I’m not fully sure. But whatever it is I don’t like it.” 

“Should we go for it?” 

……………………………………………………

Aizawa and Ide return to the station and head to meet the group who are doing some work. 

“Ah. Good you are back.” Soichiro greets them.

The others turn to the two. 

“So did you find out anything?” Matsuda asks. 

“Well we gathered what was needed and so far the two’s story is checking out. We went through it as best as we could but we couldn’t find any holes. We even found four people between us to say that they saw them at the park.” Ide says. 

“And statements as well as video footage.” Aizawa adds. “The video shows them dropping Jonathan off then Jonathan going into an alley out of sight.” 

“We have no evidence of the two having done it. They didn’t kill Jonathan.” Soichiro says. “We have no reason to keep them here.” 

“We’re going to release them?” Matsuda asks.

“Of course. We have no right to keep innocents here.” Soichiro responds. “Mogi. Ukita. Go ahead.” 

Mogi and Ukita nod before heading to go to let the two out. 

Mello looks up as the two enter the room and he is obviously quite bored. “What’s going on? Obviously something if you’ve finally come after leaving me to be bored with the only thing to do is wonder what is going to happen!” He asks. 

“You will be released.” Ukita says. “Your story checks out.” 

Mello and Near are lead to the front desk at the station.

“We thank you for your time and information.” Ukita says as some people turn when the four of them approach the desk. 

“No problem.” Mello responds as he and Near head out to leave the station hand in hand. 

They head off and wait to be a good distance from the station before speaking. 

“We’ll have to thank Matt for making that fake video.” Mello sighs in relief. 

“It was a group effort.” Near reminds Mello. 

“I know I know.” Mello nods. 

“I have a feeling that this isn’t the last we’ll see of the team.” Near tells Mello.

Mello turns to the other with a questioning look. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just a feeling I have.” Near admits turning to Mello. 

“Well if it’s right I hope it’s not to arrest us.” 

Near nods in agreement. 

The woman walks over to a side counter.

“Welcome. Do you need to send a letter?” The lady at the counter asks.

“Yeah.” The woman nods and takes out the closed envelope that is all ready to be sent out. “Here.” She pays the fee to send it out and the lady makes sure it’s all good.

The whole time the woman’s heart beats quite fast. 

“And that’s it. Thank you for your service.” The lady says.

The woman buys some gum at the actual store counter then leaves the store. She heads away from the entrance and around to the side of the building. 

“Hello Elle.” A voice speaks making the woman freeze. 

“Got a pack of gum huh?” Another voice speaks.

The woman, Elle, turns around to face the two. “Matt. Linda.” She says. “I didn’t expect to see you two. How long have you been there?”

“We’ve been waiting here for you since we watched you enter the store.” Matt responds. 

“But right now we need you to come with us.” Linda speaks. 

“For your own good Elle.” Matt adds.

Elle leans very slightly back at this but forces herself to nod in response until she finds her voice. “Right. My trip to the bar can wait.” 

Matt and Linda lead Elle away from the building. 

Elle glances to the sky for a moment. “I wonder how Jonathan is doing.” She whispers under her breath then she closes her eyes softly for a moment before lowering her head to it’s proper angle and open her eyes to continue to follow the two.

…………………………………………………………………

The team continue to work hard until it starts to get late. 

“That is enough for today.” Soichiro says noting the time. “Get some rest and be here early as usual.” 

Everyone nods and gets ready to head out. 

L and Light gather what they need when Soichiro approaches them. 

Light turns to his father. 

“Will you be joining us tomorrow?” Soichiro asks. 

“Probably not.” Light responds. “We have a few other cases to complete.” 

Soichiro nods. “I understand.”

“Contact us if something else happens.” Light says.

Soichiro nods again. “Of course.” 

“Night.” Light says then him and L head off.

“Night.” Soichiro responds. 

…………………………………………………………..

“Mission complete.” Matt says. 

“We should probably clean up.” Linda suggests looking at what they have left after doing the mission. 

“Probably.” Matt agrees. “You clean and I will contact Leader.” 

With that Matt heads away. 

Linda shakes her head. “Lazy bastard.” 

Mat grabs his laptop and settles onto his bed. He opens it then begins to type out a report to Leader about all that they know that Elle did while they were following her as well as that they took care of her. “She’s no longer a threat.” He says out loud. 

………………………………………..

It’s been about two weeks…… 

Not much is coming up with the investigation….

But one day a surprise came and the day is one day L and Light are in the room with the others.


	25. Chapter twenty four.

An officer comes into the room. “Um you should see this.” He says. 

Soichiro goes over to take the letter that is handed to him.

The officer leaves after that. 

Soichiro looks down to the letter reading it out loud as he turns to the others. 

Greetings to those looking for the organization. 

I will remain unknown since it’ll be better this way. 

I heard about the investigation so I hope I didn’t hear wrong. 

I have some valuable information to share with you and I’m afraid that I don’t have long left. By the time you receive this letter I will more than likely be dead.

I’m sure you have many questions so let me begin. 

Why send this by mail? Well if I sent it any other way it would be traced in seconds then stopped before you would even be able to receive it. 

What do I know about the organization? Well a lot seeing as I am Jonathan’s partner. Me and him were partnered together for work but every partner become close even if it’s only to be friends. We were killers for the organization and Jonathan was killed by the organization after he spoke of it then after he was murdered he was used to show those most likely to slip up as a warning to what might happen to you. They’re already hunting me since I might be a threat especially with some behaviours I showed. 

The organization is real! And though I only have so long to write this I will give you the information that I can. 

Within the organization people who join are trained and there are people of different ranks with different people doing different things. 

I mostly know about where I worked for the organization. So here goes. 

We accept missions from destroying people for different reasons only to make it look like an accident preferably as well as to not leave anything to lead anyone to you. 

That’s all we really do as far as I know from my part of the organization. 

Me and Jonathan were low in ranking so we don’t know as much as higher ranking people do. 

Just a warning. The organization is powerful and to them there is no such thing as cheating. 

Then the letter ends there. 

No one notices L and Light share a worried glance with each other before putting on mental masks turning back to the others. 

“Oh wow. A letter from someone in the organization!” Matsuda gasps. “I knew that the organization was real!”

“So according to this person the organization did indeed kill Jonathan.” Aizawa says a little thoughtfully. “But the question becomes who killed him. Mello and Near’s stories checked out with even surveillance footage and witnesses.” 

“At least we have more information.” Ide states. “We are actually getting somewhere.” 

“I’ll type it out.” Mogi says taking the letter then heading to a computer. 

“Now we will work with what we have.” Soichiro. “Let’s take a look into Jonathan’s death and into anything else we can investigate from the letter.” 

L begins typing on his laptop sending a message to Leader while appearing to look like he is working. 

…………………………………………………………..

Leader turns to a computer as it makes an alert that it got a message. Leader goes to it and checks the message only to frown. “Well this must be dealt with.” Leader begins to type a few messages. 

………………………………………………………………

The team worked all day and in what seems like no time night is upon them. 

“Well then lets wrap it up for today.” Soichiro says. 

Everyone begins packing up their stuff. 

Soichiro approaches Light. “How about you and L take a break and come home for dinner?” He asks. 

“That sounds nice but unfortunately we have a few cases that need our attention.” L tells Soichiro.

“Ah. Yes. I understand that you two must be pretty busy with your work.” Soichiro nods. “Maybe another day.”

“Sounds good.” Light agrees. 

“Well see you tomorrow?” Soichiro asks. 

“Well with these cases it’ll keep us busy so we probably won’t come by tomorrow.” Light tells his father. 

Soichiro looks understanding. “Ok. I understand.” 

“See you soon then.” Light adds. 

“See you soon.” Soichiro agrees. 

L and Light leave heading off to return home. 

Soichiro is the last to leave.

…………………………………………………..

“Matt you lazy butt!” Linda calls to the other. “Get over here and help me clean the dishes!” 

“Sorry Linda!” Matt calls back. “Duty calls!”

Linda comes to Matt’s room and peers over his shoulder. “What are you doing?” She asks raising an eyebrow.

“Work.” Matt says plainly.  
………………………………………………..

It’s the next morning. 

L and Light make it to the station in the wee hours of the morning. 

“At this time there shouldn’t be too many people here.” Light says as they park in a parking lot across the street. “Still got that usb drive from Matt?” 

“Yup.” L holds it up. 

“Good.” Light nods. “I hate to do this to them but we need to destroy all information. It should slow or stop the investigation then we should be good.” 

What they are about to do must be done like this since it cannot be sent through a computer without causing damage right away to the sending computer. 

The two pull on their hoods as they are wearing black hoodies with black sweats and black runners. They know that they can’t be caught doing this no matter what. 

L puts the usb drive into his pocket and the two get out of the car heading to the station. 

The two cautiously check if the coast is clear while keeping their faces from being seen on camera. They get inside seeing that the front desk is empty at the moment but it won’t be long before someone comes back. They must move quickly. They get past the front desk hurrying along making sure there is no finger prints left behind. 

Light signals the stop when they approach the room. He peers inside looking for any signs of anyone. 

The room is empty of human life. 

Light moves in with L following. 

L moves towards the computers that are all hooked up together to keep information easily shared with each one. 

Light stands guard keeping an eye out for anyone coming. 

L makes it to a computers tower that will not be spotted right away and takes out the usb drive using his sleeve so as to not leave a finger print. He plugs it in and lets go of it turning to Light seeing the other still on guard. He goes over to Light and taps his shoulder to inform him that the usb drive is plugged in. 

Light nods and the two hurry to an open window in the room where they jump out then race away glad that they were careful not to leave any finger prints.   
They get away from the station then swing back around taking a slightly long way back to their car to leave the area. 

………………………………………………….

The team begin entering heading to their investigation room.

“Another day.” Matsuda yawns still feeling a little tired as he walks into the room.

The computers are booted up…… But an alert flashes onto the screens. 

ALL INFORMATION DELETED! VIRUS ALERT! 

The team stare in shock and disbelief at this. 

“A virus!?” Matsuda gasps. 

Then there is a clattering behind them only for some kind of gas to fill the room making each team member drop to unconsciousness one by one. 

The gas fades and the computer screens start to glitch out before some part of them exploding making them no longer usable.


	26. Chapter twenty five.

Soichiro groans as he begins to awaken. “Ugh.” His vision is blurry making him blink his half open eyes a few times a little sluggishly to try to clear his vision. “What? ……. What happened?” He blinks a few more times then tries to lift his head that feels heavy as his body continues to awaken. 

The other team members are awakening. 

“What?” Soichiro gasps in surprise when he realizes that he’s tied to a chair. He struggles but can’t get out and his body is still feeling a little heavy but it’s waking up. His vision has improved as the blurriness fades and he turns to look around himself better now. 

They are all tied to chairs and they are in a room that Soichiro doesn’t recognize. They all appear to be ok and unhurt which is good as they look around themselves trying to figure out where they are. 

A door opens silently but no one seems to notice right away. 

“So you’re awake.” Mello speaks. 

The team turn and see Mello and Near standing by the wall with a door behind them as they are standing in the in front of direction of the team. 

Mello has his gun out while Near has his knife out. 

“What’s going on?” Soichiro demands. 

“You got too close.” Near says. “The organization doesn’t appreciate snoops.” 

“You did kill Jonathan!” Matsuda says as if in realization. 

Mello chuckles. “Well no need to hide it anymore. Welcome to the organization!” He declares. “Oh and yes. We did kill Johnathan. Did you like our work? It took a group effort to create the lie without any holes in it. All from creating the fake security footage to the people who said they witnessed us at the park.” 

“Let us go.” Soichiro demands. 

“Oh we can’t do that.” Mello hums. “That wouldn’t help at all. You’re lucky you’re alive because we were told to hold off on killing you at the moment.” 

“L and Light will find us and you’ll be arrested!” Soichiro declares. 

Mello smirks. “Oh? You mean the organizations case department?”

Soichiro pales. “W-What?” 

“Well you can’t avoid that you’ll be dead most likely soon and we can tell you stuff with some restrictions.” Mello says. “Well you see the organization has different departments. L and Light are the case department while Ruby is a part of the business department. Really L and Light’s job hasn’t really changed much. From before the organization.” 

“So why didn’t you invite L and Light to help you with this?” Matsuda asks. 

Mello laughs. “How idiotic are you?” He laughs. “You actually think we’d invite them and let them know what must be done? You really think they’d want to get their hands dirty?” He chuckles at the end. “Wow. You’re pretty stupid to even think that.” 

“How did this happen?” Soichiro demands. 

“Well they were made an offer that they couldn’t refuse.” Near responds. 

“Why haven’t they tried to leave then? Did they know about the organization killing people?” Soichiro questions. 

“You’re a bad parent.” Mello sighs. “You saw what happened to Jonathan and that was just me and Near. We aren’t the highest rank so it’s only a taste of what the organization will do. Yet you seriously suggest that they just leave the organization?”

“You’re a bad father to even suggest that.” Near adds. “And to answer your other question yes they do know about the killings. They help cover up things but are allowed to arrest others in the organization as needed.” 

A figure in a cloak comes over. “Ah they are awake.”

Everyone turns to the figure. 

The figure looks to Mello and Near. “You two. I need you both to make sure that everything is ready.” 

“Of course Leader.” Mello responds with a slight bow of his head. 

Mello and Near head out of the room with that. 

“Leader?” Ide questions. “You like to keep yourself a mystery huh?” 

Leader turns to the team. “And you like to stick your nose where it doesn’t belong.” 

“Why haven’t you killed us yet?” Matsuda questions. 

“Oh there is a reason.” Leader promises. “You see we are going to make sure that your deaths are something to behold.” Leader turns to leave. 

“You should let us go!” Matsuda almost yells. “The police will track us and find us!”

Leader stops then looks back to the team. “Oh I’m not worried about that. You see we have a person who amazing with technology. You won’t be tracked. That much is for sure.” 

“Who are you?” Soichiro demands. 

“You want to know my identity huh?” Leader hums. 

“Well can’t we at least know who the female that controls this organization.” Matsuda says. “We’re going to die anyways.” 

Leader chuckles. “I’ll humor you.” She only removes her hood revealing her face. “No one outside of people at or past certain ranks in the organization actually know what I look like as Leader.” She has long strawberry blonde hair, a very pretty face with no signs of make up anywhere on her face and eyes that are a dark greenish blue at the top then it fades to a green color on the bottom as it goes down. “Well then.” She smirks at the team. “Can’t wait to see your deaths. It’ll be so satisfying.” She pulls the hood back over her head then leaves the room as Mello and Near come back in. 

Mello and Near turn to watch Leader leave when she gives them the go ahead signal. They smirk at each other then turn to the team. 

“Let’s get this show on the road.” Mello says.

……………………………………………….

L and Light decide to go to the organizations main building that is disguised as a business. They head inside being that the front doors are unlocked. They walk towards the front desk but in a way to move past it. 

The lady at the front desk watches them but knows that they are a part of the organization so she does nothing allowing them to go to the door that has a key card needed to be opened. 

Light opens the door then him and L head on through deeper into the building. 

They get a little deeper into the building when suddenly L tugs Light to around a corner.

“What?” Light asks.

“Look.” L says and the two peer around the corner. 

The team are being taken somewhere tied to chairs by a group that can carry them without taking them out of the chairs. 

L and Light move pull back away from the corner to turn to each other. 

“Do you really think….” Light begins. 

“There’s no doubt about it.” L confirms. 

“But.” Light begins. 

L lowers his head slightly. “There really isn’t anything we can do without getting killed ourselves. The least I can do for your father now is make sure you don’t get killed.” 

Light looks down. “Yeah… I just wish we could do something.” 

“Would you like to talk to them one last time?” L asks looking to Light. 

Light nods. “Father at least deserves an explanation.” 

L nods and the two move around the corner.

Leader was just walking down the hall when she spots the two. “Ah hello.” She greets. “What are you here for?”

“Well we can watch the prisoners for the little time that is needed.” Light offers. 

“Ah so I guess you saw them.” Leader observes. 

“Well we came here for some files but happened to see the prisoner transporting.” Light admits. 

“Alright. You can hang with them for now.” Leader moves to where the team were taken. 

L and Light move after her but wait at the door as the people in the organization leave the room. 

Leader also leaves the room. “It won’t be long. We just got a technical difficulty.” She explains. “It should be sorted out pretty fast. Make sure they don’t escape.” She then heads to another room. 

Light hesitates to move into the room. 

“This is your last chance.” L says quietly. 

Light nods and takes a deep breath then enters the room. 

L moves in too but stays by the door closing it for now. 

The light is on in the room. 

The team turn as Light walks over to a wall that is in position to be a look out to keep them there. 

“Light!?” Soichiro gasps as had been hoping that L and Light really weren’t a part of all of this.

Light smiles a little sadly. “Hey.” He greets. 

“What are you doing here?” Soichiro asks. 

“Well we saw you got captured when we were walking through the building and offered to stay here while a technical difficulty is being taken care of.” Light explains. 

Soichiro closes his eyes just wishing and hoping that this is some kind of nightmare. 

“Maybe you can get us free.” Matsuda says. 

“If we did anything all of us including me and Light will be killed on the spot. You are in the organizations main building. You have no idea how many people are here right now. All ready to kill on command or if they notice that prisoners escaped. The door here would open then we’d be dead the next second.” L explains. “Sorry but we cannot really do anything for your situation however I will not do anything that will cause more people to be killed if I can stop it. Light will not be killed so don’t worry.” 

Soichiro opens his eyes half way. 

“It’s better than nothing.” Ukita says a little quietly. 

“I’m sorry.” Light says looking away. 

There are a few moments of silence then the door opens. 

Leader walks over to Light who looks to her. “That is enough. We are ready.” She says. “You may head off on your way unless you’d like to stick behind to watch these snoops die.” 

The team all watch Light to see if this is really real… That Light is a part of the organization….

Light bows his head slightly. “Yes Leader.” He heads for the door in which him and L make their exit. 

“Light!” Soichiro calls.

Light and L stop and Light glances back.

“Why’d you join them?” Soichiro asks. “Why did you become the case department for the organization?” 

Leader nods not caring if the team know. 

“Well when they gave us the offer…. They had weapons…. We weren’t about to let either of us be killed.” Light explains. “It turned out to not really be as bad as I first thought though.” 

“Now that we have that out of the way.” Leader clears her throat. “Are you staying for the killing?” 

L and Light leave the room at that and walk down the hall. 

L links his hand with Light’s as he looks worriedly to the other. “I’m sorry that there was nothing we could do.” He says. 

“It’s not your fault.” Light responds. 

“Are you ok?” L asks sympathetic. 

“Can…. Can we just go home?” Light asks. 

L nods. “Of course we can.” 

The two leave the building with that and L drives them back to their place. 

……………………………………………………………

Leader turns to the team. “Alright let’s get this started. We have many ways to have fun today.” She says clapping her hands together. 

The team are picked up and moved down some barely lit stairs as they head towards the darkness. 

Wondering what is in store for them.


	27. Chapter twenty six.

They are brought to a place with a machine.

Mello and Near are waiting there with about four scientist looking people in bloody lab coats. 

“We thought we’d show you some of what happens to targets that are to be killed. Starting with a little machine that helps us in part of our business section of the organization.” Leader announces. 

“You all are crazy!” Matsuda gasps. 

Near had turned with his back to where Matsuda is only to raise his knife in his hand behind his back not caring how many see it as it seems to hover beside him if you’re facing in front of him since you’d only see the blade then. “Just sit quietly and watch.” He says as his eyes closed in slight annoyance. 

“Get him hooked up.” Leader orders. 

Two of the four people in lab coats move and take Ukita out of his binds while successful restraining him.

Ukita is taken to the circle machine with four clamps. 

Near opens his eyes as he joins everyone in watching. 

Ukita is put facing everyone with his arms and legs spread as if making an X shape with his body. 

The clamps are put on covering his hands and feet as the clamps seal around his wrists and ankles to keep Ukita there.

The ones in lab coats back off. 

Leader gives a nod only for Near to push a lever that is by him. 

Some kind of machine with two rather large needle looking objects, that are stuck together like they were stacked that way, with what looks like cork painted bodies as if to hide whatever is being taken. 

The machine is some kind of arm thing that comes from the ceiling in which it brings the points of the needles in the direction of Ukita’s body.

Ukita tenses as the machine stops. He watches as the machine moves around as if trying to find the right position as it moves down towards his leg only to come back up. 

As this happens some wires move to attach to a top part of the machine. 

Ukita’s eyes widen as the machine stops again then this time is swings forward pushing the needle points right into Ukita’s chest and stomach. He shuts his eyes tightly letting out a holler of pain at this. 

Everyone has to watch as this takes place with Mello and Near both gaining smirks on their faces. 

This goes on for a minute or two as the machine is sucking the blood from Ukita. 

Ukita stares to go pale and his eyes are half open glossed over in pain. He shivers slightly as if fighting death as this goes on then his eyes slip shut with his head falling so his chin hits the top of the top needle.

The machine pulls out of Ukita then Mello hits a button in which in a quick one by one fashion the restraints release Ukita letting his body fall to the floor. 

The two people in bloody lab coats that haven’t really done anything go grabbing Ukita by the arms dragging him to another machine as the team is turned towards it.

This machine has rollers that spin to move the body towards the end with walls on either side as if to help prevent escape.

Ukita’s body is thrown onto the rollers at the base and it is carried up since the machine was turned on. 

At the top of the machine is a huge rectangular cement block with blood splatter on it base, though the rollers also have blood on them since the bodies are put face down on the rollers, and it slams down hard only to raise up then do it again. 

Ukita’s eyes roll back as he barely awakens only to grab onto the side weakly just before he is sent under the cement block. 

Mello and Near move over to stand in front of him as he looks to Mello then Near when the two share a smirk. They push Ukita’s hands off the edge making him go feet first right under the crusher. They stay where they are not really caring if a few drops of blood gets on them. 

The block comes down smashing Ukita’s body causing blood splatter though not a single drop goes past the yellow and black tape on the floor. 

“And that is one thing we do. Of course we can also take the organs out to sell them but just doing that gives us blood to sell.” Leader says. 

…………………………………………………….

Matt hums to himself as he plays video games. He and Linda are awaiting for the team to make their way to them since Leader is allowing certain people to kill the team. 

Linda may be lower ranking than Matt but they have been partnered up because they both needed a partner so while Linda can’t access certain stuff that Matt can they work together as a team. 

Besides someone at Matt’s rank can take on a partner of lower ranking thus technically being their boss when its between the two of them but like the others being partners made them grow close. 

Linda is just being recently looked at as the same rank as Matt though since if a high ranking person like Matt agrees to take on a lower ranking person they can go up in rank faster than others. 

It’s almost like extra training that is given to you to help you advance well. 

……………………………………………………………

“Um Leader.” A young male in a lab coat approaches Leader who turns to him. “Should we have saved the body for its organs?” 

Leader growls. “Are you questioning me? When I had said that we were to crush the body to show our crusher!?” 

The male yelps jumping back. “N-No. I was just wondering since the organs could have sold at a good price. A-and.” 

Leader snaps her fingers and Near dashes forward. 

Near slams his knife that he quickly raised right onto the males face. 

The male screeches as his eye is cut so there is a scar going across it reaching above and below his eye. He falls to the ground as Near stands over him. 

“That will be your only warning.” Leader says in an icy cold voice. She turns back to the team as Near joins Mello. “Now then. Other than this I have enlisted other ways to show you some more ways that we kill here in the organization. Of course there isn’t enough of you to show all so I choose some of our highest rankers to kill you.” She explains. “It’s really the reason Mello and Near are here.” 

As high ranking Mello and Near have privileges that come with the higher ranking you go but you can lose them if you drop a rank. 

Some privileges include being able to boss around others that are lower in ranking since higher ranking means more authority with Leader at the very top and another privilege is in which they get to make special kills like killing a member of the team. 

Of course you also have that the higher ranking you get the more information you can get and such. 

“Let’s go!” Leader takes the lead as the others follow as the team are being carried once again. 

In the next room there is a table where someone can be strapped to it. 

“Here we are.” Leader says as the team are placed down as the door is closed behind them. She turns to Mello and Near. “It’s your time to shine. We made sure to have some tools in here that can be used if you wish.”

Mello and Near nod in which they move to check the extra tools while Matsuda is strapped to the table. 

Near clicks a button making the table adjust so Matsuda is more in the position of standing with his arms and legs spread.

After all they have to let the team watch. 

“Ready to start?” Near asks Mello. 

Mello turns and nods. 

They turn to Matsuda who swallows harshly in fear. 

“You first.” Mello says. “I think we should use our own weapons. To show how much damage we can do with the simple weapons we carry.” 

Near smirks widely at this and stands in position in front of Matsuda as the others watch. He raises his knife and brings it down upon Matsuda slamming it into his flesh over and over again.

Matsuda hollering in pain at each blow. 

After a bit of this Near stops and backs off allowing Mello to step in.

Matsuda is whimpering like the lingering pain is as much torture as when Near was actually doing blows to him that has left him and Near bloody. 

Mello raises his gun and shoots Matsuda in the shoulder. 

Matsuda yelps in pain at this as if his voice is almost lost. 

Mello brings the guns barrel up. “Here is your demise.” He says and shoots Matsuda in the head. 

Effectively killing him. 

“Well done.” Leader congratulates. “Now then. On to the next room. Don’t worry about cleaning up the body. Others will do so.” She takes the lead as the team are taken to the next room. 

Mello goes over to Near and kisses his lips sweetly. 

As the team advance through the rooms they are killed one by one. 

Halle is killed by being released to stand only to have chains on her mouth like a gag and the others partner is tossed the knife as Halle struggles against the strong grip until the partner slashes her open. 

Aizawa is first tortured by scolding hot metal then killed by a hot yet sharp branding looking object that is easily pushed through his body to his heart. 

Mogi is killed by being hit over and over with a baseball bat. 

Ide is tortured with each limb being cut off by a sharpened axe then killed with his head being chopped off. 

Rester is killed by stuffing a sash soaked in rat poison down his throat while having him suspend upside down. 

Leaving Soichiro and Gevanni as the remaining team members as they move into the room where Matt and Linda are waiting. 

Matt puts his game away. “Finally!” He says as he leaps to his feet. 

Gevanni is moved to the center of the room leaving Soichiro to spectate. 

Matt pulls out his taser and Linda pulls out a gun. 

Matt approaches first and raises the taser turning it on. He swings it to press it into Gevanni’s side. 

Gevanni gasps and yells as he is shocked. 

Matt pulls away just before Gevanni blacks out. He steps back.

Linda shoots Gevanni three times in the stomach with a yowl of pain that is growing weaker with each shot then she shoots him in the heart just before he blacked out. 

Soichiro has his eyes closed tightly as he tries to block out the sounds of pain. He doesn’t want to be reminded of yet another friends brutal death. He can only be happy that L made sure that Light doesn’t have to go through such a horrible death.

Leader laughs. “Really getting to you now huh?” She says smirking wide at Soichiro. “Having to watch and listen as each of your team members were killed in unique ways of higher ranking people of the organization.” 

Soichiro opens his eyes enough to glare at Leader who laughs. 

“Oh sure you can give me that look but your next killer is me.” Leader tells him. “And I have the perfect way to deal with the leader of the snoops.”

“L and Light are lucky they are a part of your group.” Soichiro says to himself. 

Leader hums. “Yes that is true. They took on that case on my order. They even delivered the virus to the computers. They did so much to cover up the organization from you. Unfortunately for you the investigation didn’t disappear and got too close for my liking.” She shrugs. “Oh well. It means we get to have the fun of killing you.” She grabs a machete and runs her finger along the side of the blade careful to not cut herself. “But enough chit chat.” She turns to face Soichiro. “Time to end this.” She approaches him then brings the blade down upon him a few times. 

First strike is on his left eye then the next on his right eye blinding him in both eyes, the third across his cheek, cuts parts of his ears careful to make sure he can still listen, then the final face strike is across his lips. 

Leader swings cutting more and more of Soichiro’s body leaving him alive but in bleeding cuts. 

Soichiro’s P.O.V.

It’s so black…. So dark…… Did she stop…… Why….. What is she going to do to me….. What will be my end…… Am I meant to bleed out to death with stinging wounds………. Why is it suddenly quiet…..?

Then I can only open my mouth as blood drips out of it as a stab to my stomach is made. 

“Goodbye.” Leader says in a voice that sends chills up my spine. 

Death over comes as I feel myself being pulled out of my body to head towards a light somewhere ahead of me.

No one’s P.O.V.

Soichiro’s body slumps appearing dead but for good measure Leader grips his hair making his limp head be raised so she can slice open his neck. 

She lets go of him letting him flop back to generally how he was when he went limp. “It is done.” She says as a few drops of blood fall from her machete. “The organization is safe once again.” 

………………………………………………………….

L looks worried at Light as the other is laying in the bed obviously depressed since he couldn’t save any of the team. He can’t blame Light for obvious reasons. 

But he is glad that they didn’t stay to watch the killing since if they did he doubts then Light would have ever been able to recover. 

So without watching the killing of the team leaves a much better chance of recovery. 

He moves into the room instead of being in the doorway. He goes and sits on the bed next to the brunette. "Light." He says.

Light shifts slightly. "We couldn't save them...."

"Light I know how hard it was to walk away unable to do anything." L says. "I wish things were different as well. That we could have saved them."

"We're supposed to protect people..... Yet when we were needed most.... We ran..." Light sighs. "Sure we've killed before but.... But.... The team was innocents that just got mixed up with the wrong thing...." He slightly glances to L. "What kind of protectors are we if we just ran like that.....?"

L shifts and lays down next to Light pulling him into his arms.

Light lets this happen and he can barely hold his tears back. 

Suddenly there is a drop of water on his arm.

He blinks in surprise and turns to face L who he finds is crying silently.

"We couldn't save them.... We couldn't save the innocents." L says. "You are right. We aren't really protectors of innocents because we ran away.... Ran away like cowards.... But I could see the relief in Soichiro’s eyes when he knew you would be safe as we left." He adds almost softly.

Light can't hold back now that he sees that L is sharing his feelings about what had happened as he too rolls in sadness mixed with regret as well and he lets some tears escape. "Us. You're a part of my family." He says. "He is relieved for our safety."

This makes L smile a little.

They lay there cuddling together letting themselves cry to each other since it's only between themselves that they'd let their calm masks slip completely off.

Light sobbed while L cried silently.

It took a while for Light especially to recover.

L and Light do what they can for each other as they work over the year or two to recover, though the haunting memory will remain with them even if it's subconscious, enough to be more back to normal. 

Now they work harder than before to help all those that cannot protect themselves.... As if to make it up to the team that they couldn't save. 

The Organization continues to thrive strongly to this day and they will continue to do so probably for the rest of eternity. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is based off of Butchershy and Pinkamina.


End file.
